Fragile Words
by Hatsu Gekkani
Summary: Ichigo won't break his promise to Orihime. He'll protect her no matter what the cost. But what if that cost was more than either of them had meant to pay? IchiHime rated T for language and violence. Takes place after ch 314.
1. Fulfill It

**A/N:** This is the part where I tell you that I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Kubo... lucky jerk lol. Be prepared for angst, death, and bittersweet fluff throughout the fic, and enjoy!

* * *

**Fulfill It**

The two shinigami stood frozen in place. It had all been a trick.

"Heh, so the bastard's thought of everything," scoffed the older shinigami as he looked up at the fake sky of Hueco Mundo. He turned around to see the young orange-haired teen walking away with his sword in hand. "Where are you going, Kurosaki? There's no way out now."

Ichigo stopped, glancing over his shoulder with a hardened stare. "I'm going to the fifth tower."

"To save that girl? What good will that do? Even if you do get her out of there without getting yourself killed, you've got nowhere to go."

Ichigo clenched his fist and tightened his grip around the hilt of his zanpakuto. "I don't care."

Captain Zaraki rubbed some of the dirt off of one of his arms so as to avoid getting any into his wounds. "Aizen's not gonna waste anymore time with her, but I'm pretty sure he wants you dead. He's not just gonna let you waltz in to play the hero."

"I don't care."

"You care enough about that chick enough to stupidly throw your life awa-"

"I made her a promise!" Ichigo snapped as he spun around. "So far I've done one hell of a job at breaking it. I… I can't do that to her." Without another word, he rushed off to the tower of Las Noches.

Kenpachi rubbed the back of his neck and watched as the young shinigami disappeared into the distance. "Don't get caught up on stupid things like that, kid," he muttered. "You'll only land yourself in more trouble."

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, flash step after flash step. The cold air whipped against his face and stung his cheeks, but he paid it no mind. _"I'm sorry, Orihime. I was an idiot and I let my guard down. I'm sorry… just hold on a little longer."_

_

* * *

"He'll come for you." Aizen's cold, deep brown eyes stared down at the young girl before him. "He's foolish enough to try."_

_ Orihime took a step back, her eyes filled with terror. "N-no...!"_

_ "You mean you don't want him to save you?" He smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Not your knight in shining armor?"_

_ "Stop it," Orihime tried to fight back the tears. "I-I'll stay... I'll stay! You don't have to hurt him!"_

_ Aizen's mouth curled into a cold smile. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder as he leaned in close to her ear. "It does me no good to have you stay. I already told you, I have no further use for you."_

_ Orihime's eyes flashed up to him as he stood up and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle and paused. "If Ichigo Kurosaki insists on standing in my way, then he will die."_

_ Orihime raced after him as he slammed the door shut. As the latch turned, she banged on the door and pressed her forehead to its cold white surface. Her shoulders trembled as she sank to the floor. "Ichigo…," she sobbed._

Orihime opened her eyes, still glassy with fresh tears. She hoped Aizen had been wrong- that Ichigo would focus on getting back to Karakura, that he wouldn't risk his life for her sake. But with every passing minute, she could feel his spiritual pressure becoming stronger and closer. Even if she could tell him to turn back, she knew he wouldn't listen. Ichigo was just like that, never thinking about himself, always willing to fight for the people who were close to him.

But she wasn't worth all of this. The only reason anyone was here, why anyone was being hurt, was because of her. In an act of helpless bravery, she thought she could save her friends. They were never supposed to come after her, but how could she have expected different? At times she wondered if there was a part of her that had made the decision only to prove that she could be of some use. She hoped against hope that she hadn't been so selfish.

She was startled from her thoughts when she heard something move outside of her window, accompanied by a familiar rush of spiritual pressure. Up through the bars she could see a hand clinging onto the cold metal, and Orihime watched as a head of orange hair came up into view. "Ichigo!"

"Yeah," he mumbled tiredly. He smiled and drew his zanpakuto to slash through the metal bars. While he hoisted himself up, the pieces fell to the floor, clanking heavily as they hit the tiles. Orihime looked around nervously while Ichigo jumped in through the newly made opening in the wall.

He brushed some of the debris off of his sleeves and looked up at her. "Orihime, are you alright?"

She tugged anxiously at the sleeve of her dress as her eyebrows knitted together in worry. "I-I'm fine, but Ichigo, you need to-"

"Don't even try it." Ichigo looked at her sternly. "I'm not leaving without you."

"I'll be okay, really. But someone will be here soon to find out what that noise was. If you hurry, you can still get away and help the others. I-I'll make sure they think I was the one who cut the bars. They don't have to know you were here."

"Leaving you here to take the fall for an escape attempt isn't part of the plan." He held out his hand as a soft smile spread across his face. "Come on, I'm going to get us out of here."

"Ichigo…" Realizing nothing she said would change his mind, Orihime tentatively reached out for his hand. Just as her fingertips brushed against his, the door suddenly flew open with a resounding bang. Ichigo and Orihime both whirled around to see a pale face staring at them with emerald green eyes.

Orihime's eyes widened in alarm as the lifeless green orbs focused on her. "U-Ulquiorra…!"


	2. Savior

**Savior**

Orihime couldn't look away from those stone-cold green eyes. Her terrified body wouldn't move. The walls of the room felt like they were closing in. She couldn't breath.

Suddenly she felt something warm press against her arm. She looked down to see Ichigo's calloused hand gently pushing her behind him. He was careful not to look away from Ulquiorra's solemn face. That was one mistake he could not afford to make.

"Orihime, stay back," he whispered.

Orihime stared up at Ichigo's face. His eyes were cold as he stared at the Arrancar in front of him. His gaze was piercing. She'd never seen him like this. He lifted his right hand over his shoulder and gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto.

_"It's a quirk of his…"_ Grimmjow's voice echoed through her mind. _"…stabbing enemies that catch his eye in the same spot where his own hole is."_

Orihime inhaled sharply. Could Ichigo really fight Ulquiorra? It hadn't been that long since their first battle. But that time it was too much, even with his bankai. If Grimmjow hadn't brought her to Ichigo… he would have…

"I-Ichigo…" She reached out to grab his sleeve, hoping to make him pull back, but instead Ichigo took a few steps forward.

"Ulquiorra." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Kurosaki, I'm surprised to see you're still alive, though I suppose I should have expected it." His gaze drifted over to Orihime as he spoke. "You haven't learned your place." He took a step forward.

Ichigo quickly drew his sword and pointed the blade at Ulquiorra. "Stay away from her." His grip on the hilt was so tight that his knuckles were white. "Take one more step and I'll kill you right here!"

"Is that so? I find it hard to believe that you've improved any. You're still the same trash as before." He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "But you've caused somewhat of a disturbance in your time here. Lord Aizen has made it my job to see that you're dealt with."

He drew his zanpakuto as a burst of spiritual pressure filled the room. Ichigo charged at him with his sword raised. The tower shook and Orihime staggered back, trying to maintain her balance.

The clash of their swords echoed through the air. Every slash was deflected by the other. Ichigo was fighting fiercely, but Ulquiorra seemed to be keeping up with him with little effort, his somber expression never fading.

Ichigo lifted his sword high above his head. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he yelled as he swung the blade down. A dark blast of energy erupted from the tip and sailed towards Ulquiorra. The Arrancar didn't even flinch. He simply raised his hand and absorbed the attack. Ichigo came crashing down onto him as the air cleared, but Ulquiorra blocked his sword from reaching him with his own blade. They stood only a few inches away from one another, blades crossed.

Ichigo leaned his whole body into the force of his blade with a fire in his brown eyes. His muscles tensed as he scowled at the face across from him.

"Your movements seem to have slowed, Kurosaki. Have you gotten weaker, or are you…" Ulquiorra's voice trailed off as he looked behind the orange-haired shinigami and at Orihime, anxiously watching the battle. "I see. Typical."

He shoved Ichigo back and lowered his sword. They now stood facing each other from opposite ends of the room. "Holding back so others don't get hurt and still thinking you stand a chance." He pointed his finger in Orihime's direction as a frightening green glow emanated from his fingertip. "I hate to be taken so lightly."

The bala blast shot through the air. "No!" Ichigo raced to Orihime and pulled her to the ground just before the attack hit the wall behind them, launching debris in every direction. As the dust settled, Ulquiorra sheathed his zanpakuto. Ichigo was clutching Orihime close to him as she slowly opened their eyes. Above them, the last-minute shield formed by Orihime was released as they got to their feet.

Ichigo held on tight to Orihime's arm. "Orihime you have to make a run for it," he whispered. His eyes flitted nervously back to Ulquiorra who was now slowly making his way over to them with his hands in his pockets.

"Wh-"

"Just get out of here. Run out that door. There shouldn't be anyone to stop you; this place is almost completely deserted now." He started to push her in the direction of the door.

"Ichigo-" Her eyes were welled with tears. She couldn't just leave him.

"It's my job to worry about you, now go!"

Orihime hesitantly turned around and started for the door. Ulquiorra made a motion to stop her, but Ichigo charged at him with his zanpakuto. She looked back at him nervously.

"I'm right behind you, just go!" He swung at Ulquiorra, who easily dodged the attack.

Orihime darted out the door and down the empty corridor. She wasn't going to let him die. She had to find a way to end this. The war could be won.

She rounded a corner and into the room that she'd only been in once before. Already, she could feel the immense spiritual pressure hidden within the floor. This was where Aizen was keeping it- the Hougyoku.


	3. Your Reality

**Your Reality**

Ichigo was thrown back into the wall with a loud crash. He fell to the floor, breathing heavily. He grabbed Zangetsu and pushed some of the rubble aside as he staggered to his feet. Blood was matted in his bright orange hair and dripped down his cheek and lip.

"Do you still think you can defeat me?" asked Ulquiorra as he took a few steps forward.

Ichigo held out his sword, the blade glistening menacingly in the moonlight. "I'm not gonna lose," he responded flatly.

"Are you really in a position to be making statements like that?" His eyes were closed in a mixture of annoyance and boredom. "You're already pushing yourself past your limits."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Shut up!" He raised his hand up to the side of his face as it began to glow red and black. "I'm the one who decides when I've reached my limits!" He yanked his hand in front of him, a motion that was accompanied by an explosion of fierce spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra stared in surprise as strong winds whipped around the room.

Ichigo's black blade sliced through the air to reveal his own Hollow mask. His black and yellow eyes narrowed.

"So you've resorted to using these unstable powers?" Ulquiorra asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I can control them now." Ichigo's voice sounded distorted and ghost-like from behind the mask. "Thank Grimmjow for that."

Ulquiorra said nothing, maintaining his disinterested expression.

Ichigo pulled back his sword and rushed at Ulquiorra, who was just barely able to lift up his own blade in time. His initial attack blocked, Ichigo jumped back and swung down. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The energy blast was much larger and overpowering than it had been before. It screamed through the air as it cut towards the Arrancar. Ulquiorra leapt up as the explosion shook the ground beneath him. Ichigo dove at him with lightning speed but was blocked again. Their clashing swords echoed throughout the room.

Ichigo used his shunpo to circle rapidly around Ulquiorra and took one swipe with his blade. This time he managed to put a deep cut in the pale skin of the Espada's left arm.

Ulquiorra kicked Ichigo back and skidded to a halt. He stared down at the wound, crimson blood beginning to seep onto the fabric of his white coat. "So you have improved. I would have to say that I've never seen trash come such a long way."

"Don't give me that condescending crap!" Ichigo yelled. "Whatever the hell you think, I'm going to beat you!"

"Don't you realize that this is the only blow you've dealt me? For a human like you, it's an accomplishment, but only a short-lived one, if anything. It won't happen again."

"But that's probably the only cut you've gotten in a while, right? So don't underestimate me." He glared at the Arrancar in front of him. "I already told you. I'm not losing this one. Don't think for a second that I forgot what part you played in this whole damn thing." The harsh edge in his voice cut through the air.

"Part?"

"You were the one who kidnapped her!" Ichigo snarled.

"Don't misinterpret my words, Kurosaki." Ulquiorra lowered his zanpakuto "I told you that I was the one who _brought_ that woman here, but the decision to come here lay solely on _her_ shoulders."

"Orihime's not a traitor!" Ichigo was seething, standing with his hands wrapped tightly around his sword's hilt. His stare was intense and fiery through the mask.

Ulquiorra reached up and grabbed his left eye, crushing it in the palm of his hand.

Disgust and confusion were apparent in Ichigo's sudden intake of breath as the dust-like particles floated towards him. He felt them in his own eyes and hurriedly tried to rub them out with the back of his hand.

Orihime was staring in his direction, wearing her school sweater and skirt. Behind her, her healing shield was glowing brightly.

"Orihime?"

"This is what happened the night I found her on her way out of Soul Society. This ability of mine allows you to see anything that I have seen."

Ichigo watched a hand that wasn't his reach out and hand a silver bracelet to Orihime. She slipped it on her wrist and turned back to her shield. The room spun around until he couldn't see her anymore.

"W-" A small crack slithered down the side of Ichigo's mask.

Ulquiorra noticed Ichigo's wavering control. His concentration was faltering. "As you can see, I left her on her own," he continued. "I'm sure you've already realized that she was the person who healed your hand."

Ichigo was now looking at he outside of his own house. Orihime slipped in through the window that he now recognized to be his own. He couldn't see anymore through the closed curtains except for awhile later, when he saw the curtains shift. Orihime soon left and started to walk down the street. Not long after, she stood facing him and with a nod of her head, followed him into a rift to Hueco Mundo.

A few chips of the mask crumbled to the floor. Ichigo was silent as his vision cleared. He stared down at the ground.

"You see, Kurosaki? This is why she was appropriately marked as a traitor. You should have understood that a long time ago."

Ichigo didn't respond. He knew it was Orihime that he'd seen. He knew these visions weren't fake. He knew all of this, but… there were things that he couldn't accept; things that he would never accept, no matter how hard anyone tried to sway him into thinking otherwise.

He slowly lifted his head. As he did, a fierce silver glint shot across his eyes. He'd found his resolve.


	4. Guilt and Revenge

**Guilt and Revenge**

"Shut up."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in Ichigo's tone.

"Quit talking about her like you know her. Orihime would never come with you without a good reason. She would never turn her back on us."

"And you believe that?" There was a hint of smugness in Ulquiorra's voice.

The corner of Ichigo's mouth curled up into a small smirk as he held up his zanpakuto. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes in annoyance and unsheathed his own zanpakuto once again. "Many people have died because they believed in such foolish ideas."

"Well, if I die, someone can add me to that list. I'm not turning my back on her and I'll never lose to you after all that you put her through!" he yelled as he barreled towards Ulquiorra.

* * *

Orihime stared down at the Hougyoku sitting in front of her. Spiritual pressure poured out in torrents. Beads of sweat formed across her brow as she fought to remain standing. What if this was too much for her? Maybe she'd over-estimated her abilities.

She shook her head._ "No, I have to try. I'm the only one who can."_

She raised her fingers to her hairpins. "Souten Kisshun!" The two fairies sprang up and surrounded the Hougyoku. Orihime was surprised to find that the shield actually helped to contain the Hougyoku's spiritual pressure, but she would have to work quickly before the pressure built up too much inside the protective shell.

Orihime stood silently over the orb. The only sounds that could be heard were her uneasy breathing and the low hum of her shield. She tried to remain focused on the task at hand, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Ichigo. Was he alright? She didn't want to doubt him, but he had been so tense when he forced her to leave. Even he wasn't sure if he could win.

Should she have stayed? But what could she have done to help him? No, she would have only gotten in the way. Ichigo was a kind person… she knew that. He would put all his efforts into trying to keep her safe instead of worrying about his own well-being. He was willing to give his life for the beliefs and people that he fought to protect. If he got hurt, or worse killed, trying to protect her, when she had no real right to be there in the first place… how could she live with herself?

Time went by at an agonizingly slow pace. Orihime let her eyelids close and inhaled deeply. Why did she feel so tired? She knelt down on the ground and looked back at the orb. She could see that the shield was beginning to take effect, but the results were minimal. She wiped her brow with the back of her sleeve. She reminded herself that this was going to be harder than anything else she'd dealt with, so it shouldn't be surprising to find it at least a little physically-taxing. She just needed to stay focused.

Orihime cringed as a sudden shudder ran down her spine. As much as she hated to admit it, it was a feeling that she'd come to know too well.

"Ichigo…!" His spiritual pressure had increased rapidly only a moment ago. It was fiercer, rougher. But now it was dwindling. A feeling of overwhelming helplessness began eating away at her. She wanted nothing more than to be able to run back and help him. But she wasn't a fighter. She was always the damsel in distress- the meek and dependent one on the sidelines… and she hated it.

She had to do something. She had to help in any way possible. It was time she repaid her friends for everything they'd done for her- her turn to put her life on the line.

"Tsh! You don't have any idea what you're doing. "

Orihime jumped and spun around. Out of corner of the room, walked a tall figure with azure-colored hair. "Grimmjow!" She jumped to her feet, faltering a bit when she felt how weak her legs had gotten. "I thought you were-"

"I'm not dying without some payback," he said as he took a step forward.

In the dim light it looked as though he already were dead. Deep gashes covered his arms and chest, and his clothes were tattered and worn. Dried blood and dirt were smeared across his truculent face.

He continued walking towards her with a slight limp in his step, his piercing gaze never leaving her face. Orihime drew back not knowing what he was going to do. There was no time to react when he seized her wrist and clenched it tightly. Orihime winced at the pain and the cracking noise she heard, unable to tell if it came from his knuckles, or her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She whimpered. "L-let go!"

He glared down at her. "Heal me."

"Wh-"

"You heard right. Heal me."

Orihime yanked back, but couldn't break away from his grasp. "Why would I help you?"

Grimmjow lifted her arm up higher until she was on her tiptoes and staring at him eye to eye. "Kurosaki's getting his ass kicked in there, isn't he?"

"You don't care what happens to him." Her voice sounded almost angry.

Grimmjow scowled. "You're right. I don't give a damn about his sorry ass, but I've got unfinished business with Ulquiorra. I can't do anything in this condition."

Orihime stared at him, trying to read what was going through his mind. He wanted to fight Ulquiorra… She knew Grimmjow meant it when he said he didn't care about anything that happened to Ichigo, but right now, their goals were the same. Even though he was the enemy, if she did heal him, it would better their chances of defeating Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow threw her to the floor. "I don't have all day!"

She staggered to her feet, rubbing her now bruised elbow. "If… if it'll help Ichigo…"

"I knew you'd see it my way," Grimmjow smirked.

* * *

"Rukia!"

The younger-looking, black-haired shinigami looked up to see two figures running towards her. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the voice belonged to Renji, who was closely followed by a concerned Uryu. "Renji! Uryu! You're alright!"

Renji stopped in front of her and smiled. "Yeah, we're okay now." His smile faded. "But what about you? For a minute there, I thought you had…"

"I've been better. It was definitely a close call, but I had some help." She nodded her head towards her brother, Byakuya, standing a little ways away with a look of disinterest.

"And Chad?"

A towering figure came up from behind them. "I'm fine." His voice was a low mumble.

Everyone was silent for a moment, the same question running through each of their minds. An unsettling atmosphere surrounded them. They each looked down at the ground, hoping they could find the answer they wanted to hear. But when they found nothing, it was Uryu who finally voiced the question.

"Ichigo went to the tower, didn't he?"

Rukia continued to stare at the ground. "His spiritual pressure and Orihime's were nearby a little while ago but… I can barely sense them now. Of course he'd be rash and go off on his own."

A rough hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up into Renji's beady brown eyes. He gave her a small comforting smile and squeezed gently on her shoulder. She nodded, but didn't utter a word. Renji stood up straight and faced the entire group.

"So what should we do now?"

"Shouldn't we help?" asked Chad.

Uryu frowned. "None of us are in fighting condition. We'd just be dead weights if we tried to get involved."

"Besides," Rukia added quietly. "It's his battle. He feels guilty, and it's probably my fault. When I returned from Soul Society, I made him make a promise to Orihime. He promised her he'd protect her the next time. But even if it was out of his control, he blames himself for not being there, and for not being able to stop her from leaving."

"_There are two types of fights… The fight to protect life, and the fight to protect pride."_ Even now, Ukitake's speech was still one that was very difficult for her to abide by.

"If that's the way his logic works, then we're all guilty," Renji pointed out. "He's just a stubborn idiot." He paused for a moment and let out an aggravated sigh. "If he wants to fight this one on his own, he can… But we're going to the tower too."

"But what are _we_ going to do?" Uryu argued. "All of us were almost killed, and those were battles against the weaker of the Espada!"

"Did I say we were going to just jump in?" Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow.

Uryu stopped for a minute and realized what Renji was planning. "We could get Orihime out of there, and maybe then Ichigo could concentrate on the fight."

"And if the dumbass is in trouble, I'm fighting too," Renji added.

Rukia's head snapped up. "But Renji-"

The red-haired shinigami held up his hand. "I understand what your saying Rukia, but like I said, by that logic, we're all to blame. So if by some miracle his stubbornness gets pushed aside, I'll be ready to help."

"Me too," agreed Chad.

"I guess you've got a point," said Uryu as he pushed up his glasses.

Rukia looked at each of their faces and nodded. "Alright, let's go."


	5. Claw to the Top

**Claw to the Top**

Grimmjow stretched his arms and gave a sly smile of approval. Orihime remained silent as she turned back to the Hougyoku.

"Love to stay and chat, but I've got to take care of some things. You know, places to go and people to kill," he added with a sneer.

Orihime's eyes flashed up at him.

"Don't worry, you're not on my list yet. You've done your job," he said with a wave of his hand as he headed toward the doorway. He stopped for a moment and looked back over his shoulder. "But if you keep doing what you're doing, I might have to kill you. That is, _if_ you don't die before I get back."

"Wh- Wait!"

But he was already gone. Orihime fell to her knees as another wave of exhaustion wracked her body.

_"What is he talking about? I'm sure he doesn't care about Aizen's plans; he hates him almost as much as he does Ulquiorra. The Hougyoku has to be destroyed. Why would he want to stop me?"_ Her head was beginning to spin. She clasped her hand to her forehead. _"What's wrong with me?"_

* * *

Ichigo jumped back and glowered at his opponent. _"Damn! I barely even scratched him that time._"

Ulquiorra stared at him with his piercing emerald eyes. "You're meddling with things far beyond your capabilities. Have you been deluding yourself into thinking that you would defeat me and then go on to defeat Aizen, that _you_ would save both the Soul Society and the world of the living? Did you think that you could become the hero?"

"I didn't ask to be the hero of anything!" Ichigo yelled. "But I'm sure as hell not gonna just sit around when my friends need my help! Anyone who hurts them has to answer to me!"

"What if it were your friends' fault that they got hurt? What if they put themselves in harm's way, and there was no one else to blame?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo's voice was suddenly cautious and reserved.

"I suppose I'll get my answer soon enough."

Ichigo sliced his blade through the air. "I said, what the hell are you talking about?" The reserved tone of his voice was quickly turning into agitation.

"So you can't sense it? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"Answer my question, damn it!"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "That woman- did you honestly believe that she would leave this place?"

Ichigo froze. Orihime was…? There! He could sense it- Orihime's spirit energy. But something wasn't right. It was plummeting at an unbelievable rate.

"It seems that you are both fools who overestimate your own strengths."

"You bastard! What did you do to her?"

"Let me put it in small words so you'll understand." But the voice that answered did not belong to Ulquiorra.

Ichigo whirled around to see Grimmjow standing in the doorway with a smug grin on his face.

"G-Grimmjow?"

"You're either gonna stop her, or she's gonna die."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean? What's happening to her?"

"You're wasting time, she's reaching a point where there's no turning back." Grimmjow began walking forward with his hands in his pockets, still wearing a malicious smirk.

"Why would you-"

"My goal is to come out on top," Grimmjow interrupted, knowing exactly what Ichigo was about to ask. "That involves taking out anyone who looks down on me." His eyes flashed to Ulquiorra. "And I'm sick of other people messing with my prey."

"But what does that have to do with Orihime?" Ichigo couldn't get his head around what Grimmjow was telling him. They were supposed to be enemies.

"She's helping Aizen."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Guess you don't care what happens to her. Asking questions isn't gonna get you anywhere. If you're not gonna help her that's fine with me- just get out of my way."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he realized Grimmjow was right. Orihime's spirit energy was still dropping. He had to do something and for whatever reason, selfish or not, Grimmjow was going to cover for him. No matter what, he had to protect her; he had to keep his promise.

Ichigo sped off into the hallway, kicking up some of the debris into the air. The sound of him rushing through the tower's halls faded into a tense silence. Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow with his penetrating gaze.

"What do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?"

"What's it look like?" Grimmjow rested his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "You knew I'd come after you eventually. Heh, looks like Kurosaki gave you a run for your money." Grimmjow gave a snide smile as he pointed to the gash on Ulquiorra's arm.

"What are you talking about? Kurosaki is a weak fool, the same as you."

"Quit the act. I can tell when you've had it rough- your eyes look different. You're scared to fight me right now, aren't you?"

"Ridiculous. Are you that overconfident?"

Grimmjow scowled. "Cut the crap and let's finish this." He yanked his zanpakuto out of its sheath and charged at the stoic Espada.

With hardly any movement, Ulquiorra unsheathed his own sword to block the attack. The sound of their clashing swords was deafening. Grimmjow swung his sword with a barbaric intensity, whipping the blade back and forth. Ulquiorra was on the defensive. There was no time for him to do anything other than deflect the blows. Grimmjow's strikes weren't letting up, in fact they seemed to increase in ferocity. The sixth Espada leapt into the air and swung down. Ulquiorra held up his own blade above his head and the impact made the ground beneath his feet give way.

Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow's blade back and he landed on his feet a few yards away.

"You seemed a little nervous for a second there," jeered Grimmjow.

"I can assure you that an attack like that won't work again."

"Like hell it won't. I'm gonna come at you with all I've got- that's how a fight oughta be." He placed his left hand on the flat end of his blade and streaked it across the surface. "Grind Pantera!" The command was accompanied by an explosion of spiritual pressure whipping through the air. After the air settled, Grimmjow stood in his released form. He flexed his claws and light glinted off of his razor sharp teeth. His royal blue eyes narrowed as he crouched low to the ground. He sprung at Ulquiorra, claws raised, but this time Ulquiorra was prepared.

In one quick flash step he was out of reach with nothing left to do but extend his sword. Grimmjow wasn't able to react in time. The blade clipped his left shoulder and tore across the length of his arm. The pain seared through his entire left side and he hit the ground with a thunderous crash.

He snarled and staggered to his feet, holding on to his bleeding shoulder. "Damn bastard!" he hissed.

Ulquiorra didn't even so much as blink. "This is where the difference in our strengths lies. Brute strength is meaningless. Those who say that they will become the strongest are the weakest fools of all. They don't know their place and will never be able to change it, no matter what irrational thoughts or goals they've fabricated in their pathetic minds."

"Shut your damn mouth! I'm stronger than you!"

"You get carried away with emotions just like a lowly human. You're no better than Ichigo Kurosaki. In fact, you're worse. You couldn't even beat him in a fair fight."

"I said shut it!" Grimmjow pulled back his arm and fired three missile-like barbs across the room. They screamed through the air so quickly that even Ulquiorra's flash steps weren't quick enough to dodge them entirely. One of the barbs veered off from the others and caught the fourth Espada's right side. The impact of the other two projectiles against the back wall caused it to completely crumble to the ground. Chunks of stone tumbled across the room and crushed the floor, leaving it marred with imperfect craters. Thick clouds of debris filled the air.

Gimmjow's eyes flitted back and forth trying to see through the haze. When he couldn't see any movement he scowled. "Don't tell me that's it. Quit acting all high-and-mighty and use your released form."

"How unnecessary."

Grimmjow couldn't connect the voice to a body until it was too late. There was a flash of silver as Ulquiorra's zanpakuto pierced through the cloud. Before he could so much as blink, the blade sunk deep into his chest. His body wouldn't move. He could feel the heat of blood rising in his throat.

"… sh-shit…" he choked out as the blood began to trickle from his mouth.

As the cloud slowly faded away, Ulquiorra appeared at the opposite end of the blade. He pulled back on the handle and released his sword from within the sixth Espada's chest. Grimmjow's legs gave way as the blood seeped across his body. His knees had just barely hit the floor when Ulquiorra's foot swung out and sent his body across the room. A sound like crashing boulders echoed against the walls. Hunks of stone fell from the walls and ceiling, burying the floor with heaps of rubble. The blue-haired Espada strained himself to push a fallen stone from off his leg. Unable to move, struggling to breath, he could only glare at the condescending, pale face across from him.

"You seem surprised," said Ulquiorra with no less indifference than he had at the first mention of the battle. "The reason is simple- you fail to recognize your place. No one ever achieves more than what they are. You were labeled Esapda number 6 for the fact that you are weaker than your superiors, including myself. Your place won't change, no matter how much you delude yourself into thinking that you are the one in control of your fate. Emotions have nothing to do with rank or power."

Grimmjow's eyes could no longer focus on anything in view. His upper lip was lifted up high to reveal a quivering snarl. With each of the fourth Espada's words, his muscles tensed, paired with shooting pains. He'd take any amount of pain if it meant he could get one clean shot at that pale throat. But he couldn't move, not even enough to lift his fingers.

Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets and turned to the gaping whole that led to the hallway. "This is as far as you go, further than you should have ever gotten at all. You can rot here like the rest of the trash." He disappeared from view, leaving Grimmjow gasping for breath that wouldn't come as he plummeted into a world of black.


	6. With A Heavy Heart

**With a Heavy Heart**

The hallways of Las Noches were filled with an eerie silence, save for a low whistle reverberating off of the sullen walls. The whistling steadily grew louder as it followed a black figure rushing through the halls. Ichigo tore down the hallways like a flash of lightning. The speed of his movements was only matched by that of his thoughts.

Something wasn't right. Orihime's spiritual pressure was still dropping to a dangerously low level. It scared him to think that he didn't know what that would do to her. It could mean that she would lose her powers and possibly lose her ability to see spirit beings, but it could take away much more than just that. He cringed at the thought and increased his speed. He wasn't going to risk finding the answers the hard way.

Her spiritual pressure was so faint that it was becoming difficult to trace, but he finally found the source, like the flicker of fading candlelight. He skidded to a halt, standing hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. A cool rush of wind whipped across his face and he looked up to realize that he was out on a balcony. But that wasn't all he noticed; a familiar orange glow emanated from the center of the balcony, and while staring at it, Ichigo noticed, with a sinking feeling, the motionless form lying next to it.

For a moment, his body froze completely. Was he already too late? He held his breath as his unblinking eyes stared at the still body lying limply on the floor. His heart was pounding inside his chest. When he finally forced his legs to move again, it took everything he had to take a few steps. The initial, paralyzing shock was beginning to fade, but the horrifying, sickening feeling still coursed through his veins. He suddenly broke into a full-out sprint, his zanpakuto clattering to the floor as he dropped to his knees.

"Orihime!" Even his hoarse voice couldn't mask the urgency and desperation it carried. He reached out to move her arm away from her face, but pulled back his hand, afraid that he would confirm the thoughts running through his head. His hand stood shaking in midair, when suddenly a soft moan escaped from the young girl's lips.

Ichigo's eyes widened as relief flooded through him. He gently nudged her arm with his right hand. "Orihime…"

She shifted a little, letting her long auburn hair fall away from her eyes. Her now pallid skin was speckled with tiny droplets of sweat. Ichigo rested his fingertips on her cheek and found it to be unnervingly cold. She flinched at the touch, but only just before she screamed, "Ichigo, he's got a gun!" as she sat bolt upright, slamming her head into Ichigo's nose.

Having an abnormally hard head, the disoriented teenage girl didn't even notice what had happened until she saw the boy next to her clutching his bleeding nose with both hands. "I-Ichigo!" she stammered.

He waved one of his hands to motion that he was fine. Still holding his nose with his other hand, he looked up at her with a small smile. Orihime was somewhat startled at this uncharacteristically soft expression and, for a brief moment, had the ridiculous notion that it was related to his collision with her head. But as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes, she noticed the worry that plagued them. She remembered the worry that had been eating away at her inside only moments before her eyelids drooped closed. Ichigo had been fighting Ulquiorra…. but he was here now. He was alive.

Unable to stop herself, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Ichigo was completely taken aback. His body stiffened, not knowing what he should do. This was just like her- immediately relieved to see that he was alright. Relief… He found himself wrapping his own arms around her back. His mind frantically tried to make sense of what he was doing. But as he sat there with her arms around his neck, and his hands planted firmly on her back, he found the answer to be fairly simple. This, right now, was what he needed. He needed to be sure that she really was safe; to feel the warmth of her skin and know that there were no cruel tricks being played.

Slowly, both worry and relief faded away and they were replaced by a sense of normalcy. Once the desperation was gone, their bodies stiffened as they paid full attention to their close proximity. They jumped and pulled back, soft red highlighting the apples of their cheeks.

"Sorry!" they each blurted out nervously. Ichigo leapt to his feet with his hand behind his head. Orihime tried to get up as well, but her knees immediately gave way.

"Orihime!" With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Ichigo reached out to catch her.

_"You're either gonna stop her, or she's gonna die."_

Something was still very wrong. Ichigo's gaze darted across the room, trying to find the reason for Orihime's failing condition. His eyes were drawn to her Souten Kisshun. The shield was surrounding something resting on a small pillar. He continued to stare at it until he suddenly realized what it was- the Hougyoku, the whole reason behind Rukia's arrest and planned execution. How much more devastation could that damned thing cause?

He looked back down at Orihime as she clung to his sleeve for support. She was breathing heavily and, if it was even possible, her face seemed paler than when he first found her.

"Orihime…"

"I'm fine," she whispered, as her nails dug deeper into his sleeve, keeping her head turned away from him.

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders firmly, making her flinch as her gaze shot up at him. "Don't give me that. What are you trying to do?"

Orihime let her arms drop to her sides, but Ichigo didn't let go; he continued to stare into her honey-brown eyes. She couldn't look away. It was as if he could see all of the thoughts going through her head, all of the fears and insecurities- everything that she'd been trying to hide. There was no point in pretending; she couldn't lie anymore.

"I need to erase the Hougyoku. If I can, maybe all of this can end."

Ichigo furrowed his brow. "Erase it?"

"Ulquiorra, he said that my powers reverse time. If that's true, I can erase the Hougyoku from existence."

"But your spiritual energy is-"

"I know." Orihime's interruption was quiet, almost guilty. She faced the floor and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself, as if she were trying to keep from falling completely apart.

Ichigo's grip loosened. "You… know?"

Orihime nodded her head slightly, but did not look up. "Grimmjow told me to stop, but I didn't understand why."

"He said you were helping Aizen," Ichigo recalled, though hesitantly.

Orihime looked up at him with eyes full of unshed tears, her lips quivering. "I didn't- I didn't know," she whimpered. "He showed me where it was because he knew what I would try to do!"

Ichigo's fingers slipped off of Orihime's shoulders as he stared at her, completely stunned. "He knew it would eat away all of your spiritual energy before you could finish. But why would he…" He froze as he realized why Orihime looked so terrified. "If you were only able to erase the Hougyoku's shell, it would be ready for him to use!"

Orihime hugged herself tighter. Ichigo couldn't see her face, but knew she was crying from the occasional whimpers that escaped from her lips. He felt worried. "Can't you stop it?" he asked quietly, trying to sound at least slightly calm.

Orihime shook her head as her shoulders quivered. "The outer shell is already gone." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

The orange-haired shinigami flinched back. He knew that was the answer he would receive, but it hit him harder than he thought it would. He turned his head from side to side, hoping he could find some sort of solution within the boundaries of the balcony. But there was nothing. Orihime's shield continued to glow beside them, though the light was dimmer than it had been before. His eyebrows knitted together and he looked back at the shaking girl before him.

"Take down your shield," he said firmly.

"I can't," she responded remorsefully.

"The outer shell is already gone. At this rate, your spiritual energy will be gone within a few minutes." Calm was melting into panic. "If that happens, what'll it do to you?

Orihime turned to her side, as if looking at the floor wasn't enough to hide her face from him. Ichigo's eyes widened. He reached out with his right arm and whirled her around. "Take the shield down! You won't be able to erase it before-" He couldn't finish his sentence, but the panic he was feeling refused to let him keep completely quiet. "It's not worth it!"

"I'm the only one who can do it." Ichigo couldn't help but notice that her tone had changed. It was no longer apologetic, but filled with pain. "I have to try. And if I can't do this _one_ thing, then…" her voice trailed off, but not before she added, "I don't want to be in the way anymore."

If Ichigo hadn't seen her lips move, he wouldn't have believed that those words had come from her mouth. Even then, he was completely frozen, trying to tell himself that he'd misheard her. She couldn't be thinking like that. She couldn't possibly think that she was an obstacle, one that should be removed. How could someone who had always been so optimistic and supportive be hiding feelings as hopeless and lost as these? How could he have missed something like this, something that ran so much deeper than mere guilt?

He couldn't let her think like that. He took her hand as she reached up to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "Orihime, please…. Please take it down." There was so much fear in his voice. Never had there been such a weak and pleading look in those chocolate-brown eyes. He remembered the feeling he'd had when he thought she was gone… and now to think that she was almost willing to put herself in harm's way.

He was unable to even voice these concerns as a sharp burst of spiritual pressure came rushing out from the halls. Instinctively, he pushed Orihime behind him and snatched his zanpakuto up from the floor, holding it out defensively. There was a moment of intense silence where nothing seemed to move. A bead of sweat slid down the side of Ichigo's face and across his drying blood as he stood staring at the doorway. From within the hallways, a set of footsteps was heard, almost deafening in comparison to the surrounding silence, and growing steadily louder. As they approached, the accompanying spiritual pressure flooded out onto the balcony.

Ichigo heard Orihime let out a choked gasp from behind him. He turned his head just enough to see her collapse to her knees and roll onto her side, a suffocated expression washing over her face. The spiritual pressure was too much for her to handle in her weakened condition. Ichigo dropped his hand in a motion to help her, but was forced to stop as a pale figure emerged from the hallway entrance.

Ulquiorra approached with his hands in his pockets, looking almost annoyed at the surprised expression on Ichigo's face. He stopped and faced Ichigo with a deadpan stare. "Your time is up, shinigami."

The orange-haired boy twisted his grip tighter around the hilt of his sword. "What happened to Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and slowly reached for his sword as a he spoke. "He won't be disrupting things anymore." His tone was so matter-of-fact and nonchalant. A chill coursed through Ichigo's veins as he took a step back. He heard Orihime let out a small whimper from where she lay, but there was nothing he could do for her.

He glared at the stoic Espada, moving his legs into a fighting stance. Ulquiorra had now fully removed his zanpakuto from its sheath. He held it out so that the blade pointed across the room at Ichigo. "You won't be as lucky as last time."

"I already told you; I'm not going to lose to someone like you," Ichigo growled.

"It's a shame you don't have a say in your fate."

Ichigo kicked off of the ground and charged at him with his sword raised. "If I believed in that shit I would've stopped fighting a long time ago!"

The clash of their swords shook the balcony, threatening to make it crumble to the desert floor below. Ichigo leaned his weight into his sword as their blades grinded together. "Interesting, so are you trying to prove that fate is non-existent?" He pushed Ichigo back, but the young shinigami immediately leapt forward and swung down.

"According to you, I should be dead by now." He swung down again and the floor quaked. "So if you still believe you're right, then you can tell everyone that a _dead_ guy kicked your ass!"

* * *

"How much further?" Renji yelled over his shoulder.

The four friends ran towards the solemn towers of Las Noches, kicking up the sand in their path.

"I can't tell," Rukia called out from behind. "Ichigo's spiritual pressure keeps fluctuating and I can't sense Orihime's at all."

"Dammit!" Renji growled. "I can't get a read on them either! Uryu, you're supposed to be the expert on this!"

Uryu shot him a dirty look as they ran. "I can just barely sense Orihime's spiritual pressure. It feels like they were separated, but Ichigo's on the move now."

They reached the entrance and immediately started sprinting up the steps. The tower shook as loud explosions echoed from above.

"That idiot sure has a talent for getting himself into trouble," Renji grumbled. He looked down at Rukia and saw her lips tug up into a small smirk.

Another explosion rattled the staircase, making Uryu stagger slightly. "Yeah, but this time it may be more than he can handle."

Chad nodded in agreement, his dark brown hair covering his eyes. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Well, then we better hurry," Renji replied, as they each climbed the stairs with a quickening pace.


	7. Protect The Heart On My Sleeve

**Protect The Heart On My Sleeve**

A chill ran down Orihime's spine as the spiritual pressure flooded the balcony.

_"It's him! No…! This can't be happening again!"_

In a flash, Ichigo had grabbed his sword and pushed her aside. She stumbled back, making a desperate attempt to catch Ichigo's hand as it left her arm. But her fingers only grasped at the empty space in front of her. Suddenly she felt as though a heavy weight were pushing her to the floor. She reached out her hand again, but the weight dragged it back down. Her legs shook beneath her and the crushing force enveloped her like a giant hand.

_"Ichigo! Ichigo, get out of here!"_ She screamed and screamed, but the words wouldn't reach her lips. She tried to breathe, but the hand-like weight squeezed even harder. She wasn't in control anymore. Her knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor. Even as she lay on the ground, the force felt like it was pushing her further and further into the tiles.

_"Ichigo!"_

For a moment, she thought maybe he'd heard her plea. He glanced over his shoulder and grimaced when she looked up at him. She hoped that maybe he'd turn away, but instead watched as he reluctantly turned back to face the set of impassive emerald eyes before him.

Orihime's fingernails dug across the tile as she tried to fight against the building pressure. _"Don't do it!"_ Another failed cry reduced to nothing more than a whimper.

"You won't be as lucky as last time."

"I already told you. I'm not going to lose to someone like you."

"_No, Ichigo!"_ She felt as if every bone in her body were ready to break in two. Was this all she was good for? Was this all she would ever be able to do? Just sit helplessly and watch as the people around her fought and died to protect her. It wasn't enough just to _want_ to fight. So many people had told her that she simply hadn't reached her full potential. But if she couldn't find that power within herself when she needed it the most, when people were dying right in front of her, when she couldn't even find the strength to stand, then what was the use?

She'd watched as Chad was nearly killed during the first Arrancar invasion. Even then she had thought that she could stand up for herself so as not to be a burden to Ichigo. In the end she wasn't strong enough, and both she and Ichigo suffered horrible injuries. After making a promise to Ichigo that she would be able to fight on her own, she was kidnapped, forced once again into the role of the damsel in distress. It was a never-ending cycle. She didn't want to believe that that was all she was capable of. She wanted to believe that there was something she could do, something that she had kept hidden even from herself. But time and time again, another piece of that hope was torn away.

The pain was starting to dissolve into an overwhelming numbness. With the side of her face pressed up against the tiles, her glassy, honey brown eyes stared off at the scene of clashing blades. She winced as she watched Ulquiorra's zanpakuto claw across Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo stumbled backward with his back against the wall, holding up his sword to block Ulquiorra's swinging blade. He gritted his teeth and his knees buckled under the weight.

As Orihime watched him, she knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He'd been fighting for too long and he was reaching his limits. Fighting against the pull of the enveloping spiritual pressure, Orihime turned her head ever so slightly until she finally caught a glimpse of her glowing shield and the small orb sitting inside of it. It was beginning to twist and its shape was becoming distorted as the shield continued to eat away at its surrounding layers. Shun'o gave a meek smile of encouragement. Orihime tried to muster a small smile of her own, but her attention was pulled away to the sound of clashing blades that shook the very air around her with the force of colliding boulders.

She watched as Ichigo knocked Ulquiorra's hand out of the way in order to avoid a devastating green cero blast. He swung his sword out in front of him, ripping across the front of the Esapda's jacket. Then he was kicked backwards. He stumbled back a few paces and then immediately charged in again. The battle was terrifying to watch, but also mesmerizing. It was the sheer power and force that came with each swing of a blade and every deflection, the tension in the hands that held those blades, Ichigo's face of pure determination. At some points, there was a part of her that admired him for it- pulling himself up from off the ground and charging straight ahead again and again. It could be considered by some to be mere stubbornness, or even recklessness, but Orihime still wished that she had just a bit of that in her. But then, as she watched him, she would get a horrible sinking feeling at the thought that one of these times… he may not get back up. Even as she told herself that she believed in him, the thought would linger in the shadows, like some taunt in a sick and twisted game. Now that feeling was getting stronger… but there was another feeling that strengthened in response.

"_Do something!"_ she told herself. _"Do something!_ _Stop watching and stop shaking! For once, just stand on your own!"_

Her hairpins twinkled as she pushed her fist up against the floor.

"_**Why do you want to go to the Soul Society?"**_

She pushed harder, slowly lifting herself from the ground. Her answer was, and always would be, _"… To protect Ichigo."_

Her arms were shaking, but she continued to fight against the weight of the surrounding spiritual pressure. _"Why did I come here?" _She pushed off of her knees. "_… To protect my friends!"_

Ulquiorra ducked under Ichigo's swinging blade as his own zanpakuto thrust forward. The young shinigami leaned to the side as the blade just barely grazed his cheek. He quickly grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist but before he could take another swing, he felt the Espada's knee shoot into his stomach. Ichigo lurched forward, where his face was met with a pale fist. There was a loud crunch as his cheekbone shattered and he was launched backwards, his sword flying out of his hand.

The black zanpakuto clattered to the ground a few yards away from Orihime's feet. She staggered towards it, almost falling to the floor again as she knelt down to pick it up. She looked over to where Ichigo was rolling over onto his side. She couldn't see his face, but saw his shoulders shaking in pain. In one single flashstep, Ulquiorra was looming over him with his zanpakuto outstretched. With one quick motion that was next to impossible for Orihime to see, Ulquiorra sprang forward, only to have Ichigo roll out of the way just before the blade speared the tiles. Before Ichigo could even get back on his feet, Ulquiorra lunged a second time. The boy tumbled across the floor, trying to avoid the onslaught of attacks. Everything around him was spinning and he could just barely make out the flash of white before each attempt on his life. In one final act of desperation, he managed to roll backwards and kick off of the ground, narrowly missing the tip of the Espada's sleek, silver blade. As Ulquiorra swung at him again, Ichigo reached up to block the blow, only to realize that his sword was no longer in his hand.

There wasn't enough time to get out of the way. "Shit!" he muttered with a grimace as he awaited the piercing blade. _"Just take it!"_ he told himself. _"It won't matter. I'm not dying here!"_

There was a bright flash of light and then… nothing. Ichigo stared straight ahead and noticed a familiar orange glow standing between him and Ulquiorra. The Fourth Espada had lowered his sword. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the sound of soft, uneven footsteps. Orihime was slowly walking towards him, the expression on her face looked as though she were in pain. He glanced down and saw his zanpakuto in her hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of green as Ulquiorra fired a cero blast in her direction.

"Orihime!"

Just as his foot left the floor to race after her, he was knocked forward by Orihime's shield. For a moment, he was completely lifted off the ground, his back pressed against the moving shield. It came to an instantaneous halt in front of Orihime and Ichigo flew forward. The cero rocked the shield behind him, but left it completely unscathed. He looked up at Orihime as she knelt down beside him, holding out his zanpakuto.

"Sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "I didn't mean to knock you down like that."

Ichigo took the sword from her shaking hands and stood up. He held out his hand to help her up and gave a small smile. "If you're feeling up to it, do you think you could do that to _him_?" he asked as he nodded back to Ulquiorra. He pulled her up onto her feet and she gave a slight nod. A bead of sweat slipped down her cheek as her entire body shuddered. Ichigo squeezed her hand tighter, wondering if she really was alright, but Orihime stood up straight and stared up at him. There was no doubt that she was still nervous, but there was something different this time. There was a small fire in her eyes that Ichigo had never seen before, but even then, he didn't feel surprised. It had never really mattered to him that she didn't like to fight. In fact, the idea of her being as aggressive as him, or even Rukia, seemed to bother him. But he knew that if he needed help, she would have his back. Like him, she fought to protect.

As he stared at the determined expression she was trying to maintain, he could see that inner strength that she'd always kept to herself. It wasn't as though he'd always figured she'd had it all along- he wasn't that insightful. It was that upon seeing it, it just seemed to make sense.

"It would appear as though you're expecting her to be of use."

As quiet as it was, both Orihime and Ichigo were startled by the sudden comment from the Arrancar behind them.

"What do you hope to gain from teaming up with someone who can't even protect herself?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo thought he saw Orihime sink back a bit behind him. He glared across the room. "How the hell would you know what she's capable of?" he snapped back.

"There have never been any flaws in my analysis of my opponents' abilities. She's meek and it's a wonder to me why such a profound power was given to her. It's foolish for a pathetic human to wield a power beyond that of a god."

"You're wrong." Ichigo responded flatly. "A person with compassion deserves that power more than anyone else."

"Compassion? Is that a quality you humans value? It only seems to bring you more problems."

Now Ichigo was seething, breathing through gritted teeth. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't keep looking at that condescending stare. He wouldn't let him talk about her like that. "You don't understand a damn thing about emotions, do you?"

"There's nothing to understand. Humans become entangled in this web of love and hatred and in the end, it destroys them. That woman wouldn't even be here if she didn't harbor an attachment to you and your friends. Only those who can rise above these trivial matters will survive."

"What's the point in surviving if you have no reason to?" Ichigo couldn't wrap his head around this twisted view of life. What was life with no emotions, no attachments? Breathing wasn't the same as _living_. Suddenly, a small voice broke through the silence.

"Feelings and attachments are the best thing about life… even when they almost feel like a burden…"

Ichigo's stare shot down to the auburn-haired girl beside him.

With her lips trembling, she continued. "E-Even if at times, all we feel is sadness, it's still proof that we're alive and have a place in the world. And the people that are close to us give us a reason to hold on. If they still believe in you, then you must have something worth believing in, even if you haven't found it yet." She looked up at Ichigo with a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

Taken aback, Ichigo simply stared at her as she stood up straight and raised her hands to her hairpins. "Orihime…"

"I want to try to repay everyone for everything they've done."

Ichigo smirked and pulled back his zanpakuto. "And I'll make sure I actually deserve that credit."

* * *

**A/N: What's a Bleach fanfic without a little melodrama, eh? In all seriousness, I wanted to thank everybody for the encouraging reviews. I really appreciate it! ^_^**


	8. Unleashed

**Unleashed**

"Did you feel that?" Chad stopped at the top of the staircase and stared down one of the barren tiled hallways.

"Feel wh-" Before Renji could even finish asking his question, it was answered by a low rumble that shook the entire hall, threatening to bring the very ceiling crashing down.

"We're in over our heads, here." Uryu worded solemnly as the shaking subsided.

Chad nodded gravely in agreement.

"Stop making such pathetic faces!" The sudden outburst from the short, raven-haired shinigami made everyone jump and stare down at her. Scowling, she continued to scold them. "It doesn't matter how bad things are getting. We made a decision, didn't we? We agreed we would help in any way that we could. None of us should even consider backing down now. Ichigo and Orihime are fighting a battle that could very well end in defeat. But if they aren't giving up, then why should we?"

Her last question was almost a yell, leaving Chad and Uryu slightly taken aback. Her fingers were curled into shaking fists at her sides.

"You say it like you're mad at _yourself_ for being scared."

Rukia whirled around and saw Renji walking down the hall while looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Of course, I'd understand if you just sat on the sidelines like the little princess you are."

"WH-"

Renji didn't let her object before adding, "But I definitely wouldn't be surprised if you tried to show me up just like when we were kids."

It was hard to see from where she stood, but Rukia could've sworn she saw him flash a sly grin in her direction. She raced after him, closely followed by Uryu and Chad. When she finally caught up, the red-haired shinigami gave another grin.

"You're an ass," she muttered.

"There's the charm."

* * *

The balcony became enveloped in a bright flash of green as the cero ripped through the air. Orihime felt Ichigo grab her arm and was yanked behind him as the blast hit her shield, reducing it to tiny shards. She looked down at the hand that still held her arm, keeping her from moving out from behind the orange-haired shinigami. It never failed to amaze her that everything felt okay when Ichigo was there. The simplest thing that he would do or say would put her at ease, if only for a moment. But she didn't want to be at ease at the cost of his own safety. She'd made a promise to herself and to Ichigo that she would become stronger so she wouldn't have to rely on him. She opened her mouth to tell him not to worry about her, but before she could even say a word, he had already sprinted forward with his blade raised.

He swung down, only to have the Espada disappear. In a split second, he was already behind Ichigo with his own blade drawn.

Ichigo was able to move just enough to let the blade barely graze his shoulder.

"Santen Kesshun!"

The shield appeared right next to him and, without wasting a second, he kicked off of it to leap back at Ulquiorra. Before the Arrancar could move out of the way, Orihime's shield swept in behind him, blocking any means of escape. He slammed up against it and immediately felt Ichigo's blade pierce his left shoulder. But the wound wasn't deep, and Ulquiorra wasted no time in gripping the blade and yanking it out of his shoulder without so much as flinching. Tightening his grip, he whipped both the sword and Ichigo off to the side.

The shinigami tumbled across the floor and landed in a pile of rubble, banging his head against the jagged edge of an upturned tile. He grunted as a surge of searing pain emanated from the deep red gash on his forehead. But he wasn't going to let something like that stop him from pushing himself up off the ground and staggering to his feet again. Panting, he used the side of his hand to wipe away the blood that was beginning to seep into his eye.

Ulquiorra stared at him and frowned. "Why do you waste your time? Why do you still think you can win?"

"I _will_ win." Ichigo retorted through gritted teeth.

"Your hands are shaking; soon you won't even be able to hold your own sword."

"If that happens I'll strap it to my hands. I'll do whatever it takes."

"A victory at all cost?"

Ichigo tensed when he saw Ulquiorra's emerald green eyes lock on to the auburn-haired girl at the center of the room. Orihime's eyes widened as a quick flash of green came tearing in her direction.

"Orihime!"

Fortunately, she was able to react quick enough to stop the initial blow with her shield, but the two entities reacted violently and Orihime was thrown backwards by the resulting explosion. There was nothing to break her fall other than the surrounding rubble, her head making contact with a jagged piece of stone.

Ichigo tried to make his way over to her, but was stopped by another oncoming cero. He quickly dodged it and continued racing towards Orihime, but the small delay was enough for Ulquiorra to get to her first. The Fourth Espada grabbed the cape of the young girl's dress and yanked her up onto her knees. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror at the sight of blood trickling down her face from a gash hidden beneath her auburn tresses.

"Let her go!"

Ulquiorra ignored Orihime's vain attempts to break free. "Why did you insist on fighting me?"

"What the hell does it matter? Let go of her!"

"You made no attempt to escape, and when we were fighting, you made it seem as though this was your goal all along. How does her capture become your concern?"

"I'm not as forgiving as she is."

"Ichigo…" Orihime stared at him through saddened half-lidded eyes. There it was again, Ichigo fighting _her_ battles. Was her resolve so easily broken?

"Perhaps you're simply fueling this vengeance with your own guilt."

"You shut your damn mouth!"

"Humans, so riddled with emotion that your own thoughts become blurred. It's despicable." He raised his zanpakuto with his free hand.

"No, stop!"

Instead of complying with Orihime's plea, the Espada threw her back to the floor and lunged at the shinigami.

At that moment, so much was seen and felt in such a small fraction of time that it all seemed so vivid, yet incomprehensible- the blur of a haunting nightmare.

* * *

Her ears were filled with the sound of tearing cloth as her cape was ripped apart from her dress. Her shoulder rammed up against the ground with a muffled thump and a searing pain shot through her body. Her body cringed, but she ignored the pain and immediately turned to look behind her.

Ulquiorra was moving towards Ichigo at lightning speed, but that wasn't what scared her the most. What scared her was that Ichigo's eyes were locked onto her own, ignoring the oncoming attack completely. The mind games had succeeded. That image, the image of Ichigo's injured expression looking back at her with a blade standing mere inches from his chest, would be forever imprinted on her mind.

_"Why isn't he moving?" _The pace of her heartbeat quickened at an almost painful rate, threatening to burst from her chest. _"Ichigo! Please don't-!_"

"ICHIGO!"

_

* * *

"Damn him! I know it was my fault. Everything. It _was_ my fault. I wasn't there and I promised… I promised her!"_ He couldn't look away, not when she yelled at Ulquiorra to stop, not when she hit the floor, not when she stared back at him with panic-stricken eyes. _"Orihime…"_

Time had come to a standstill. He saw her, ghostly pale and mouth widening as if she were about to scream. He saw it all before he even realized what had happened. Suddenly every nerve in his body became inflamed. All he could hear was the sound of grinding metal. His breathing started to falter and his eyes drifted down to see the gleaming blade protruding from his chest. He was still in a daze as the vibrations of metal grating against bone coursed through his entire body.

As the sword left his chest, his knees hit the floor and blood trickled from his parted lips. He felt himself falling forward, but it seemed like an eternity before he reached the ice-cold tiles. And as he was falling, the scream that was seen but not heard finally reached his ears.

"ICHIGO!"

Cold beads of sweat began forming over his entire body as it shivered violently. Everything was going numb. He could just barely feel the liquid heat pooling underneath him, seeping through his shihakusho and staining the floor a deep red. Even Orihime's screams and the sound of his own labored breathing seemed distant to his ears.

He could see Ulquiorra walking towards him with his newly stained sword still in his hand. Ichigo grimaced and tried to reach for his sword, but only succeeded in clenching and unclenching his trembling fingers before he was sent hurtling into a pile of rubble. There was a series of loud cracks as a choked scream ripped through his lungs, accompanied by spouts of thick crimson. His eyes would only open halfway while his body lay limp in the debris.

"_Dammit… I can't die! Damn! …Damn! Get up! Get up, now! I have to move! I can't die, not when I still have to-!"_

"_**I can take care of that guy for ya, king."**_

"_N-no! I don't need you! Get out of my head!"_

Ulquiorra was now only a few steps away as he aimed his sword to finish what he had started.

"_**Don't need me?"**_ The hollow sneered._** "Look at yourself! Just let me handle this and-"**_ he stopped, only to let out a sadistic cackle. _**"Or are you just gonna let your little girlfriend take care of him?"**_

"_What?"_

There was an anguished scream and a blur of white and auburn as Orihime threw herself at the Espada who now loomed over Ichigo's mangled body. The desperate defense was only capable of knocking Ulquiorra back a few steps, leaving the young girl to fall to the ground and strike her already-injured shoulder. She yelped at the new wave of pain, but wouldn't allow herself to become distracted so easily. She scrambled onto her knees, placing herself between Ichigo and the now-slightly annoyed Arrancar.

"Move aside, woman," he ordered coldly.

Orihime staggered to her feet, but stayed standing in the same spot.

"I told you to _move_." The threatening emphasis on the last word made Orihime's body flinch, but still, she stood her ground.

"I won't let you near him," she stated firmly.

"Is that a threat? Coming from you that means very little. But if you insist on standing in my way, then you'll be discarded just the same."

Ulquiorra swung down his sword, but Orihime was quick to react.

"Santen Kisshun!"

Her shield sprang up in front of her and blocked the blade, but Ulquiorra continued to slash his zanpakuto against it. Each time the edge of the blade made contact, the shield began to deteriorate, a thin serpentine crack spreading across it surface like wild vines.

_"I can't hold him off like this. I don't have enough spirit energy left to maintain my shield for too long! If this keeps up-"_

As if in response to her thoughts, the shield shattered into miniscule shards.

"Santen Kisshun!"

A new shield formed, which was immediately subjected to the same onslaught of powerful blows.

_"What do I do?"_

_**"When you fight, it's not out of fear. You fight because of your will to protect. Everything in your power is used towards that one goal, and if you think of what could happen if you fail, then you **_**will**_**."**_

It was something Rukia had told her while they were training in the Soul Society. She had never forgotten it, but it wasn't until now that she finally understood what it meant. As beads of sweat slid down her brow, Orihime glanced back at Ichigo. If she was going to help him, she couldn't hold anything back. Fighting defensively wasn't enough, not when she was on her own.

_"Ichigo, I won't let you die!"_

At that moment, the glow of her shield intensified and a denser spiritual pressure filled the room. "Koten Zanshun!"

There was a blinding flash of light as Tsubaki streaked through the air. It was only after that split second that Ulquiorra stared with wide eyes at the gruesome gash that spanned from the lower portion of his chest to his shoulder. He looked back at Orihime, who was staring at him with her brow furrowed in a mixture of anxiousness and determination.

"So this is the power you've been hiding? Does that mean you intend to kill me?"

Orihime took in a deep breath. "I'll do whatever I have to in order to help Ichigo.

"Can you really do it? Even that last attack lacked killing intent." As he spoke, he raised his sword high into the air. "If that is the result of compassion, then you've already lost this battle." With those last words, he swung down.

_"He's counting on me…"_

The blow was once again blocked by her Shun Shun Rikka shield.

_"Ichigo, you've done so much for me, so much more than I could've ever asked for… But I can't be so selfish and weak as to always let you fight for me and pick me up when I fall. I want to be stronger, both for myself and for you. I promise, I won't let you down again._ "

As Ichigo's eyelids closed, all he could make out was a series of bright flashes of light. He could feel himself slowly slipping out of consciousness. _"Orihime…"_

_**"Too bad **_**you**_** can't help her, king. Come on, let me handle that guy. You won't have to worry about him anymore once I'm through with him."**_

_"It won't… it won't mean anything if you beat him…"_ He was falling deeper and deeper into a world of endless nothingness. _"I have to…-"_

_**"**_**You**_** can't even open your eyes. Who cares about that honor and pride crap? I'll tear him to shreds."**_ There was a long pause before the Hollow added slyly,_** "Or will you just let her die…?"**_

Orihime was thrown back against a wall, but quickly regained her footing to dodge the edge of Ulquiorra's blade. She scrambled to get away before calling over her shoulder. "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun!"

This time Ulquiorra was able to completely avoid the attack, letting the aggressive fairy rush past his shoulder. He then pointed his finger at her as it began to glow that familiar, horrifying green. "How long did you think you could last?"

**"I was just going to ask you that very same question."**

Suddenly, there was a bone-chilling cackle and an explosion of spiritual pressure. Orihime stumbled backwards and stared terrified at the place where Ichigo's body had been lying. She knew this feeling, a spiritual pressure so fierce and violent that it could nearly overwhelm and crush everything around it. This feeling… like the inevitable approach of death.


	9. Into Death's Eyes

**Into Death's Eyes**

Both Ulquiorra and Orihime stood staring at the form of the young shinigami. Orihime clutched at the sleeve of her dress as her breathing became shallow. Her body was beginning to tremble in a fusion of physical exhaustion, overwhelming concern, and numbing fear. She could see a mask beginning to form over his face as he sneered with obsidian and gold eyes.

He scoffed and began walking towards them, rapidly swinging his zanpakuto from its broken chain.

Ulquiorra eyed him suspiciously, but did not retract. "What are you?" he asked.

The shinigami snickered again as he shoved Orihime out of the way, knocking her to the floor. "**What's the point in answering a stupid question like that? Just shut up and try to make the fun last.**"

Without warning, he lunged forward and slashed at the Espada's chest. Dark blood spurted from the fresh wound as Ulquiorra staggered back. He looked down at the seeping crimson and immediately turned his attention back to the malicious grin on the masked figure's face.

"**Don't act surprised. It was only a matter of time before I took matters into my own hands.**"

He leapt forward again with animalistic speed, this time succeeding in impaling the Arrancar with the tip of his blade. Instead of unsheathing his sword, he swung it around and threw Ulquiorra towards the edge of the balcony where he crashed through the surrounding railing. Ulquiorra quickly tried to regain his footing as he attempted to tighten his grip around the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"So this was the cause of the fluctuations in your spiritual pressure," he remarked, his voice holding nothing more than a hint of mere interest, though it was a bit strained.

"**It'd be a big mistake to refer to us like we're the same person. I don't think I need to tell you that I'm much stronger than **_**him**_." He charged again and let out a high-pitched cackle. "**But a refresher course wouldn't hurt!**"

The shinigami swung out his sword as a pitch-black Getsuga Tenshou enveloped the opposing Fourth Espada. Within a split-second, the railing of the balcony was completely blown away and the outer edge came crashing down to the desert floor below. Bleeding heavily and covered in searing burns, Ulquiorra used sonido to land back onto what remained of the terrace.

The masked shinigami snickered and started to swing Zangetsu by its chain again. **"It feels so good to get out. Been too long since I got a chance to fight like this."** He looked over his shoulder at Orihime and smirked with narrowed ebony eyes. **"How's the view, girlie?"**

Orihime sank back, gripping her violently bruised shoulder with her shaking hand.

"**Too bad the show's almost ov-"**

He was cut off when he became engulfed in a burst of green.

Orihime's horrified gaze shot back to Ulquiorra as he lowered his hand. But before the air could even clear, a blur of black rushed out, accompanied by the gleam of a pointed blade. The sword sunk deep into the chest of the Espada.

"**That wasn't very nice."** His bone-chilling cackle reverberated off the walls as he proceeded to ferociously slash and carve at the Arrancar's body without hesitation.

Orihime stood completely petrified as she watched the vicious bloodshed unfold in front of her. _"Ichigo! Stop this! Stop, please!"_

"STOP IT!"

There was a loud crunching sound, followed by a muffled thump, and then… nothing. The bright-haired shinigami stood up straight while looking down at the lifeless body before him. The room was deathly silent as the air stilled. The walls seemed to close in, making the distance between the killer and the petrified onlooker seem miniscule.

A sudden grating sound pierced through the air. The young girl flinched and watched as the black blade slid slowly out of the chest of the fallen Espada. Her gaze was locked onto the back of the boy she thought she'd known. She couldn't remember when she'd last blinked or even taken a breath.

Her entire body trembled in fear. She wanted to run, but every thought and feeling in her body was urgently forcing her to stand her ground.

Even at a low whisper, her trembling voice seemed like a shriek as it cut through the hush. "I-Ichigo?"

The boy stood still for a minute with his back turned before he snickered, "**Sorry, but he ain't here anymore.**" His voice wasn't one she recognized, much less the one she expected to hear. It was crude, each word sending chills down her spine. But it didn't make sense.

"What?" she breathed.

He turned his head and grinned maliciously as his tongue darted out to lick some splattered blood off his cheek. Orihime swallowed hard and shifted back.

"**Do I need to repeat myself?**" His eyes narrowed as he took a few steps forward. "**His majesty ain't here. I'm in charge now.**" He began walking towards her at a slow, but steady pace. "**It's not nice to stare**," he remarked coldly. His pace quickened and he noticed with a smirk that the girl was fighting the urge to run. "**Tryin' to look brave, are we?**" There was a small hint of sincere curiosity in his voice, but it was almost completely masked by the lingering malice.

"**Pathetic**," he snorted. "**Do you honestly think you can help him? **"

Orihime pulled her arm up defensively.

He frowned in annoyance. "**Don't waste your time. You damn humans, always tryin' to be so noble, tryin' to put others before yourself. I could kill you right now, but you wanna help that joke of a shinigami. And now I got him telling to you to run. It's all so damn annoying!**"

Orihime tried to move further away, only to feel her back hit the wall behind her. She was cornered. But for a second, her mind was able wander from that trapped feeling.

"Ichigo can see me?"

"**That's what happens when two souls share the same body.**" He saw her face relax slightly and clenched his fist. "**Don't think that changes anything. I'm stronger than he is and this is how things are gonna stay.**"

A huge, cruel grin crept across his face. Orihime could see the glinting yellow irises of his black eyes, eyes that she'd always known to be a warm chocolate-brown.

"**You're that bitch he's been trying to save all this time, right?**"

The threatening, cold tone in his voice brought an overwhelming feeling of terror. Orihime cowered into the wall and bit her bottom lip.

"**Orihime Inoue. Do you realize how many times I've had to hear that damn name? Do you feel special having him put it all on the line for you?**" Another scowl crept across his face. "**He might be willing to throw his life away, but I'm not. And if he dies, that doesn't leave me in a very good place, now does it?**"

Orihime stood silently, her lip now bleeding from the pressure of her teeth. The boy- no, monster- was only a few feet away. Orihime felt her knees shaking violently as she tried to stand.

"**So I've got two problems**," he continued. "**I've gotta make sure there's no reason for him to be get himself killed over nothin' and I have to show him who's the real king.**" He held up his zanpakuto and tilted it back and forth, letting the moonlight dance off of the blade. "**Guess I just gotta kill two birds with one stone.**" He looked up with his eyes narrowed, wearing the same cold smirk as before.

Orihime released her hold on her lip to take in a sharp, quivering breath. Her legs gave way and she slid down the wall. Before she could even reach the floor, a hand, _his _hand, seized the collar of her dress and yanked her up, pinning her tightly against the cold, stone wall.

**"Maybe I can see why he'd want you back. You've got one damn sexy body,"** he remarked with wicked amusement. He raised the tip of his sword and nicked it across the young girl's paled cheek. She let out a small whimper and cringed as far back into the wall as she could manage. Her entire body shuddered in fear and disgust as he proceeded to lean in and lick at the crimson droplets that stained her cheek. **"Taste pretty good too."**

In a desperate attempt to break free, Orihime swung out her leg. The sinister being effortlessly blocked her foot from hitting him and frowned. **"You're pushing your luck, sweetheart**,**"** he said as his calloused fingers began to work their way around her throat.

She tried to pull his hand away, but it was a vain attempt against the immensity of his strength. She couldn't even succeed in moving one of his fingers. She shut her eyes tightly. She was really going to die here. There were so many times when she was sure she was going to die, and she'd only gotten through it all because her friends were there: Rukia, Chad, Renji, Uryu, Ichigo- they'd saved her countless times. But now… she was all-alone.

While she had been locked away in that empty room, she had had plenty of time to think about how it would all end. But there could never be enough time to prepare herself for _this- _having the hand that had pushed her out of harm's way so many times now taking hold of her throat, seeing the face that was always in the back of her mind, the face she loved, now turned malicious and unfeeling, wanting to hear that reassuring voice but instead only hearing a bone-chilling cackle.

She squeezed her eyes closed even tighter. She tried to think back to all the things she wanted to remember. All she wanted to think about were the simple things- laughing with her friends, standing by the river, feeling that swell of relief when she knew Ichigo was still alive- It was there that she cut off her thoughts. They would always lead to that same point, one that wouldn't help her understand how everything had gone so wrong. She didn't want to open her eyes and let reality set in. Worst of all she didn't want Ichigo to see her like this.

What was he thinking right now as he watched his own hands press harder against her throat? Was it like some vivid nightmare? She could picture his expression flashing back and forth from terrified to broken. It was almost impossible to breath now. Her grip on his hand loosened until her fingers slipped down to her side.

"**Look at me**," he commanded.

"_No, don't,"_ she thought.

She felt his other hand press against her collarbone. "**Look at me!**"

When she didn't oblige him, he pushed his hand forward with an incredible force. There was a loud cracking sound, paired with a hoarse cry escaping from the girl's lips. Her eyes flashed up to him almost automatically. She hated this monster. She tried to glare into those cold eyes, but she was in so much pain that he was probably enjoying her struggle. Suddenly, in those eyes, there was a flicker of that warm brown. Yes, Ichigo was seeing everything. Nothing could hold back the tears that came flowing down her pallid cheeks. The pain was so excruciating that it was hard to focus on the face in front of her. Everything was blurring and twisting as it faded into black. This was it…

Suddenly the hand around her neck stiffened. It began to shake and one by one, the fingers released their hold on her. It was as if they were being pried away. She felt her body fall limply to the floor.

"**What the hell do you think you're doin'?**"

"You can't do this! Our deal-"

"**I killed him, didn't I? That was the only agreement,**" the hollow sneered angrily.

"You're not using me for this!"

"**Watch me!**"

There was a loud crash right beside Orihime. Her eyes fluttered open. At first all she could see were blurred shadows. The closest figure was violently thrashing about and she could hear two different voices yelling at each other, though everything sounded as if she were underwater. There was an unimaginable pain in her chest, like a fire burning fiercely at the base of her throat. She tried to focus her eyes as her head tilted to the side. A slender black object slowly came into view. As she stared at it, she realized it was Ichigo's zanpakuto, which had been thrust into the wall a mere few inches away from her. A small gasp slipped through her lips and was quickly accompanied by a burst of searing pain. The shouting continued. She turned her head ever so slightly, her vision wavering from clear to blurred at random.

"**Dammit! I'm the king now!**" the monster roared.

Orihime watched the black figure as it suddenly froze in place. The room reached a deadly silence once again.

"Ichigo…?" The name came out in a nearly inaudible whisper.

He lowered his arms and dropped to his knees with his back facing her. "Orihime…"

Her eyes widened. It was Ichigo's voice, warm and concerned, but-

"**Stubborn bastard, isn't he?" **His head snapped back to look at her with that same malevolent sneer plastered across his half-masked face. **"Sorry for the interruption. Let's continue, shall we?"**

He rose to his feet and readied himself to leap after his prey once again.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

The monster just barely dodged the sudden blaze of white and ice. He landed defensively on the floor a few meters away, only to have to immediately dive out of the way of a giant skeletal snake figure. He narrowed his eyes at the doorway and attempted to make a quick dash to Orihime, but was forced to stop, once again, as a glowing blue arrow cut off his path.

Startled by the unexpected slew of attacks, Orihime quickly turned her attention to the balcony entrance. Rukia, Renji, and Uryu darted forward and held their weapons at the ready. Meanwhile Chad ran towards her and scooped her up from the floor.

"Ch-Chad! Wh-"

"We're getting you out of here," he murmured.

"N-no wait- I-Ichigo!" she stammered as another wave a pain rushed through her chest.

"Chad, hurry!" Uryu called out over his shoulder.

The broad-shouldered boy nodded and raced out of sight with Orihime clutched tightly in his arms while his companions blocked the orange-haired shinigami from following him.

"**So we're gonna have ourselves a little game, are we?"** he asked with a small smirk. **"Alright, let's play!"

* * *

****A/N: **Sorry, I have a thing for cliffhangers (as if you didn't notice that already lol). Well, I hope everybody liked it. I know I liked writing it (Hollow Ichigo is so much fun :)) lol.


	10. The Fate of This Decision

**The Fate of This Decision**

Loud footsteps echoed through the halls of Las Noches as Chad sped away from the thunderous roar rumbling behind him.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder, Orihime began pounding against his chest. "Chad, let me go! Please!"

"You're hurt."

"Please! I have to help him!" she cried.

"Rukia and the others will handle it."

"But they'll kill him!" Crying, she began kicking her legs and pushing away from him, trying to break away from his iron grip. "Chad, we have to go back!"

"That's not Ichigo," he mumbled quietly as he tried to keep a firm hold on her squirming body.

"I know, but he's there. I know he is! He needs our help. Please, go back!"

Chad held her closer as she neared hysterics. Defeated, she stopped flailing and began crying uncontrollably. Her entire body was quivering as she whimpered, "It's my fault… It was all my fault…"

The giant stopped and stared down at her. She was clutching her face in her hands, shoulders shuddering in time with her muffled sobs. "None of this is your f-"

"Yes it is!" she snapped. "It's my fault any of you were here in the first place, my fault that Ichigo had to fight Ulquiorra, my fault that he let that thing take over!"

Chad was stunned by the harsh tone in her voice, so uncharacteristic of her calm and gentle demeanor. "Orihime…"

"I've never been strong enough to help him… He always has to protect me…"

"That's his choice, not yours."

"But look at what he's done! I don't want him to keep suffering because of me!"

Sighing heavily, Chad set the young girl on her feet and placed one hand on her good shoulder. He stared at her intently from behind his wavy sepia hair. "He cares about you. That won't ever change."

"I know he does…"

Suddenly she jerked back and began sprinting away.

"Orihime!"

Chad reached out for her, but she was too quick. She ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding inside her chest. He may have had longer legs than her, but she was lighter on her feet. She could feel her head beginning to spin, but she wouldn't let it stop her. She had to go back. She couldn't stand idly by and let him destroy himself like this.

* * *

"Rukia!"

Renji rushed out to catch the raven-haired shinigami as she was thrown backwards.

**"This is getting pathetic!"** the hollow sneered. **"Come on, Quincy. What have you got?"**

Panting, Uryu pulled back and fired a wave of arrows, only to have them effortlessly deflected.

**"So what was the plan? You thought you could beat me and keep the little princess safe? You've got quite the sense of humor!"** he laughed as he lunged out at the two shinigami.

They quickly jumped out of the way, letting his sword plunge deep into the floor of the balcony. The hollow frowned and turned to face his three opponents.

**"I don't have all day, you know. I want to take care of the bitch before this pain in the ass gets any other ideas."**

"You're not getting anywhere near her," Rukia snapped as she pointed her zanpakuto at him.

The hollow broke out in a sudden fit of maniacal laughter. **"I think it's great how I seem to know more about any of you idiots more than you do," **he jeered.

Rukia glowered at him. "What are you laughing about?"

**"You're that slow, huh? Fine, I'll just lay this out for you."** He began swinging his zanpakuto by the chain. **"Do you honestly think she'll stay away, knowing her friends are getting their asses kicked?"**

Rukia leapt out at him with a scream.

"Rukia, wait!" Renji yelled.

Their swords clashed as Rukia put all her weight behind the attack. The hollow grinned at her from behind their crossed blades. **"This is killing you, isn't it? You've been through something like this before, right?"**

Rukia was launched backwards, but managed to land crouching low to the ground.

**"Come on, who was it?"**

"Shut your damn mouth!" she yelled.

**"Funny how history repeats itself, huh? Lucky you, you get to see your friend at his lowest moment. You get to see him kill one of the most important people in his life."**

"Stop it!" Rukia screamed.

**"Unless you kill me, of course. Kill **_**him**_**,"** he added with a sneer. **"Wouldn't be the first time."**

Rukia's breath hitched in her throat. She could almost see the blood of Kaien on her hands, could almost see Ichigo lying dying on the ground.

"Rukia, snap out of it!" Renji yelled as he charged at the hollow to fend him off. "Roar, Zabimaru!" The jagged blade launched outward and swung around. The attack managed to clip the side of the hollow's arm. He scowled and swung out his own blade as a blast of dark energy sent the red-haired shinigami hurtling into a wall.

**"You're making this too easy!"**

Uryu appeared behind him and fired his bow again. The arrow pierced the hollow's shoulder, but quickly dissipated. **"Damn pest," **he muttered.

Without warning the point of Zangetsu sunk deep into the Quincy's right shoulder.

"Uryu!" Rukia shouted.

The hollow lifted Uryu up on the blade and then flung him off to the side, where he hit the floor and rolled to the very edge of the balcony. As he tried to push off of the ground and regain his footing, a searing pain shot through his entire right arm, causing him to lurch forward. The hollow charged towards him, as he looked down to see his arm was mangled from the last impact.

**"One down!"** the hollow cried as he swung his sword down. At the last possible moment, Rukia was able to get between Uryu and the hollow, her knees buckling under the force of the attack. Renji whirled Zabimaru around from behind, but the hollow quickly jumped up and out of harm's way. He turned to face them and scowled as Rukia and Renji tried to help Uryu to his feet. Licking his lips, he sent a large wave of dark energy sailing towards the three comrades. **"Three down." **

Expecting more of the balcony to collapse underneath them, the hollow was taken aback by the sound of shattering glass. As the debris settled, he caught a glimpse of glowing orange shards falling to the floor and immediately reeled around to find Orihime staring back at him as she clung to the doorway for support.

**"It's about time, princess."** He began to saunter over to her. **"How about we pick up where we left off? I think that sounds like a reasonable plan."**

"Orihime, get out of here!" Uryu cried out.

Orihime ignored him and pushed off of the wall so she could stand up straight.

**"So we're back to this, huh? Save your breath, girlie. We both know you can barely stand, let alone fight me. Your little Ichigo ain't coming back."**

"I'm not going to fight you. And I know Ichigo's still there."

**"Wow, beauty and brains. The whole packaged deal,"** he scoffed. **"Are you forgetting what happened last time? He wussed out. That bastard can't control me anymore."**

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. This was the only thing I could think of."

**"Don't ignore me, bitch!" **His temper was quickly rising. She was staring through him, looking for _him_. She was acting like she wasn't afraid. _**"But I'll give her a reason to be afraid."**_ Even in his mind, it resounded like a menacing snarl.

"Ichigo, you can stop him! I know you're stronger than him!"

**"Like hell he is!"**

"The Ichigo I know doesn't lose to someone like him! Don't let-"

The hollow's hand cracked across her face and she flew across the balcony, tumbling into a pile of debris. Before she could even move, he quickly yanked her up by her hair and shoved her to the floor in the center of the remaining terrace.

"Orihime!" Rukia screamed. She tried to run after her, but a new shield had appeared, blocking all three of them into a corner. She rammed her shoulder into it, hoping to break through, but the shield stood firm like a steel door. "Dammit, what is she trying to do? Orihime!"

The hollow stood directly overtop the auburn-haired girl. **"Someone like me? You really are pushing your luck, sweetheart."**

Tears welled in her eyes as every muscle in her body throbbed in pain, but Orihime continued to stare back at him with sheer defiance. "Ichigo, please- mmph!"

Kneeling down, the hollow covered her mouth with his hand. **"No more games, princess,"** he said as he pointed his sword at her throat.

Orihime struggled slightly, but never let her eyes leave his. She stared deep into them, waiting, searching. There it was! A flash of brown. This was her chance. Her gaze darted over to where the Hogyoku sat pulsating underneath her nearby shield. Standing powerlessly behind the shield, Uryu followed her eye line and knew immediately what she was planning. "No! Orihime, don't!"

But his cry was already lost in the explosion of raw spirit energy as the shield quickly dissipated. The entire balcony shook as the air was filled with a deafening roar. The shield blocking the three comrades shattered, sending each of them tumbling into the piles of debris and broken tiles. Giant cracks slithered across the floor and it quickly crumbled underneath the area where Orihime and the hollow stood. Their bodies rocked back and forth as they each lost their footing. Stumbling, trying to reach out for the half of the balcony that was still standing, Orihime started to tumble forward. The hollow rolled backwards and managed to find solid ground, but not before he felt his entire body freeze up.

**"Damn, bastard,"** he snarled as his hand started acting of its own accord, quickly followed by the rest of his body. **"Dammit! Stop, you idiot!"**

Orihime shrieked as she caught her self, dangling helplessly by one hand over the desert of Hueco Mundo. As she tried to reach up with her free hand, she could feel her fingers beginning to slip. Her breathing came out in short little gasps as she desperately tried to pull herself up.

"Orihime!"

Her panic-stricken gaze darted upwards to see warm chocolate-brown eyes staring down at her. "Ichigo!"

"Hold on!" He grabbed her wrist with both hands and started to pull her up. A sudden cracking sound reached his ears and he looked down to see the floor beneath him beginning to break in two. "Dammit!"

"I- I can't-" As she reached out, the floor gave way. Ichigo managed to stay lying on the tiles, but the jerking motion of the collapse made his hold on Orihime's wrist loosen. With only one hand holding onto her now, he knew he wouldn't be able to maintain his grip for very long.

"Ichigo!" Orihime watched as her hand began to slip through his fingers.

"Give me your other hand!"

Slipping. "I can't reach!"

"Orihime, I can't-" He squeezed her fingers as tightly as he could. Her free hand tried to seek his, but she was only managing to brush her fingertips against his. Slipping. He tried to reach down further, but he knew she was still out of reach. His mind frantically tried to think of a plan.

"Ichigo, I'm-"

"Try to swing yourself towards me!"

"What?"

"I won't be able to hold on, but if you go when I say, I can catch your other hand!" Slipping.

"Ichigo, I can't-"

"Yes, you can. Orihime, I promise I won't let you fall!" Slipping. "Ready?... Do it now!"

On cue, Orihime swung forward with her arm outstretched as far as it would go. Her other hand fell from his grip as he hastily switched to her other side. He felt his hand tighten around her wrist and immediately reached out his other hand. Once he had a firm grip, he wasted no time in hoisting her up to safety.

He quickly pulled her up and away from the edge as she wrapped her arms around him, her entire body shaking.

He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. "Orihime, why did you do all that? You could've-" He stopped as his hand formed a death-grip on her arm. He could feel his right eye growing dark. _**"Where would the fun be in letting her fall? I want to do this right."**_ He could hear the cackling echoing through his head.

"Ichigo?"

"Get back!"

She tried to pry his fingers away, but they wouldn't budge. She looked back at him and could see the hollow beginning to take over again. She grabbed his face in her hands. "Ichigo, come back! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"Ori-"

He lifted his zanpakuto from the ground and held it in both hands.

"Ori… hime-" His hands shook so violently that the guard on his zanpakuto was clattering. In his struggle, he began to tilt the blade towards himself.

"No, Ichigo, don't!" Orihime cried as she threw her arms around him again. She froze.

**"Thanks, almost lost him there…"** he whispered in her ear. **"I'll give you two some alone time…"**

Ichigo choked out a few panting breaths, staring straight ahead with panic-stricken eyes. His entire body trembled as he looked at the auburn head of hair that nestled in the crook of his neck. His hands felt warm and his gaze drifted down to where they gripped the hilt of his sword. His breathing hitched in his throat and for a moment, not even his heart made a sound. He could only stare at the blade protruding from the young girl's chest and the flowing blood that stained his hands.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was mostly dialogue. I kinda hate it when I do that. Ah, but the angst! lol That last scene was actually what started the entire fanfic, so you can understand why I've been so anxious to get to this point :) Oh Hollow Ichigo, you're such an evil jerk, and yet I love you so much...


	11. These Fragile Words

**These Fragile Words**

Ichigo's sword clattered to the floor, little droplets of crimson leaping from the blade and onto the ghost white tiles. He felt Orihime's grip loosen around his neck as she slipped to the ground. He tried to hold her up, but his body felt heavy, and he sunk to his knees with Orihime lying limply against his chest. It took him a few moments to realize just how strongly he was clinging to the back of her tattered dress. Her arms hung motionless at her sides.

Everyone in the room was completely silent. Renji pushed aside some of the rubble that surrounded them and stumbled across the debris to stand behind Rukia and Uryu. The raven-haired shinigami looked horrified as she stared at Ichigo's back and Uryu was wide-eyed and clutching at his bleeding shoulder. Near the back of the balcony, Chad stood shocked and panting. Nobody knew what to do. They only watched as Ichigo sat huddled over the auburn-haired girl's frail body.

Panting with shaky breaths, Ichigo tried to wake her. "Orihime…"

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't have-

Her eyes fluttered halfway open, but stared blankly ahead. Shallow breaths left through her parted lips. "Ichi…go…"

Before he opened his mouth to respond, Ichigo forced himself to remember that he had to stay calm for her sake. "Just- just stay still, okay? It'll be fine. You'll be alright." She shivered against him. _"Please be alright!"_ Maybe if he said it enough, it would actually be true; maybe he could believe it was true. _"Please!"_

"_**Please!"**_ The mocking voice was followed by maniacal laughter. _**"Look how hard the mighty king is falling. Crying like a little brat."**_

Orihime's body jerked forward and she cried out in agony. More blood seeped across her tattered dress. Ichigo froze, thinking he had accidentally pressed against her wound. He tried to set her on the ground, but her shaking hand clutched tightly to his shihakusho. "Don't leave," she whimpered.

A knot was forming in his stomach. Those were the words that his head was screaming. _"Don't leave… Don't leave…!"_ He pulled her closer, but was careful not to hurt her. "D-don't worry. I'm staying right here… and so are you."

She smiled meekly, but he knew she was still in pain, still fading away. She tugged harder on the black fabric. Ichigo could almost feel the chill of her trembling hand against his exposed chest. Her skin was as cold as his mother's had been when she-

"Rukia, you can help her, right?" He was no longer trying to mask the desperation in his voice.

The raven-haired shinigami slowly walked forward and knelt down beside him. The wound looked even worse from up close. The blade had pierced at an angle, running completely through. There was no possible way that it hadn't caused any internal damage. The rate of blood-loss had to be exponential.

"I… I don't think..."

"Rukia, please."

As Rukia stared back at him, she knew she'd never be able to forget his expression- so horrified and desperate. Through his eyes she could almost see his soul tearing itself apart.

"You- you'll need to lay her down."

Hesitantly, Ichigo carefully laid Orihime down on her back. The young girl whimpered and turned her head towards him. It was getting harder to see as everything began to blur around her.

"I'm not leaving," he whispered firmly as Rukia held her hands out over the wound.

Ichigo looked down at Orihime as she nodded weakly and stared up at him through half-lidded eyes. A swell of pain flooded through her chest and her back arched as she held back a high-pitched cry. Reflexively, Ichigo reached out and grabbed her hand. He was taken aback by how cold and clammy it was. Her fingers twisted inside his hand as another wave of pain surged through her body. She squirmed helplessly against the tiles, each of which was becoming stained with the crimson liquid that poured out from her open wound. She cringed and squeezed her eyes shut.

Rukia's eyes darted back and forth between Orihime and Ichigo. Forcing herself to concentrate, she shook her head and stared down at the green light around her hands. Her kido seemed useless. Not only was the injury severe, but also surrounded by a dark spiritual pressure left by the hollow. They were running out of time.

"J-just hold on, Orihime," Ichigo said in a hoarse whisper. He squeezed her hand tighter between his own two hands. Her entire body was quivering uncontrollably. "Hold on," he pleaded.

"_**You're too soft,"**_ the hollow sneered._** I'm doing both of us a favor, here. No more of her obnoxious whining. Only thing she was good for was that hot little body of hers-"**_

_"SHUT UP!"_ Ichigo snarled.

_**"Aww, look how sensitive he is. You gonna miss your little girlfriend?"**_

_ "DAMMIT! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_

"Tch! Get over it. And as much as I'd love to listen to more of your bitching, I'm tired of sitting around here. I want to have some more fun."

Ichigo's body lurched forward. He immediately dropped Orihime's hand and tried to cover his rapidly darkening eye. "N-no, stop!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried as she reached out for him.

"N-not me! Help her, don't- AAAAHHH!" Ichigo's entire body curled as if he were in intense pain. His nails clawed across the tiles as he lay writhing on the floor.

"The silver wind strikes the five-fingered stone pen- Gritz!"

A large Quincy cross wrapped itself around Ichigo to form a coffin-like enclosure. "Renji, that's not going to hold him for long."

"Right." Renji darted forward and held his zanpakuto at the ready.

Rukia could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. As Renji and Uryu tried to contain Ichigo, she barely noticed Orihime's eyelids drooping steadily closed. Her body was almost completely still now.

The barrier began to crack and release the sounds of Ichigo's pained cries. With a large wave of spiritual pressure, the barrier was obliterated, revealing Ichigo as he lay half-masked and gasping for air.

_**"Quit trying to fight it. What good will it do? Look, she's almost gone, kingy."**_

_"Stop! Stop it!"_

He was suddenly forced down against the floor, his arms locked back behind him and a blade against his neck. Glancing up, he saw Chad pinning him down and Renji standing by with Zabimaru outstretched.

The hollow was still trying to take control and Ichigo struggled against Chad's iron-strong grip. He wanted this to end, this constant fighting and fear. All of his friends were getting sucked into this dark abyss that he'd fallen into. He couldn't take them down with him. Here they were, all covered in burns and scars, still trying to keep him sane. Renji, Chad, and Uryu trying to keep him from hurting himself, Rukia trying her hardest to fix what he'd done, and Orihime…

His eyes met hers from across the balcony. He could almost see the tears on her cheeks as she heard him scream. Why had this happened to her? What did she do to deserve any of this? She never did anything to hurt anyone, she was always there, a constant comfort… And she was dying…

Choked gasps made their way through his gritted teeth as his eyes became flooded with painful realization. He loved her. But why was it only after she was fading away, after her eyes had begun to close forever, that he finally understood? Why was it only then that he truly realized what it meant to lose her?

And how could he even let himself accept that he loved her when he knew he didn't deserve her? All this time he'd been completely oblivious to her pain. Why would that change? All this time she'd felt so alone and useless and he never even knew. How could he suddenly find the ability to see through every fake smile when all along he'd thought she was happy no matter what? Everything he had done, it had hurt her even more. She stood by him, only to be pushed away and forced to watch as he fought his blood-drenched battles. Was he really that arrogant? Had he actually deluded himself into thinking that it would be completely different if their positions were switched?

_**"People like her only slow you down. That's why we got rid of her, king."**_

At that moment, something inside him snapped. His inner world shook violently as his own consciousness forced his hollow back. His head tipped back as he screamed. For a minute, he thought maybe he had gone insane. His felt his head spinning so fast he couldn't make out any of his own thoughts. There was a ghostly shriek inside his mind and then… nothing. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he felt like he was stopped in midair. Everything was silent.

He felt a sudden void form within himself, and for a moment, he reveled in a feeling of liberation. _He_ was gone. But slowly, Ichigo's senses returned to him, and with them, a new pain to fill the void and take away all feeling of relief.

Orihime stared at him with a hurt expression that would forever haunt him. The world around him seemed to stop completely. Everything faded, all except for her. He could see her so clearly-strands of auburn hair lying across her soft and pallid cheeks, her gently parted lips, the stilling of her rising and falling chest, the disappearance of honey-brown behind thick eyelashes. Her few last breaths came out in a whisper so faint it was nearly inaudible.

"I'm sorry…"

The world slowly came back to life around him, but she remained still. And he knew, with a feeling of sudden emptiness, that she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **And on that happy note *end SARCASM*, sorry this chapter was so short, but I felt like I'd reached a good stopping point before delving into the serious mental issues that are about to ensue. Darn this angst-loving fangirl of mine *facepalm*


	12. Our Hearts' Sorrow

**Our Hearts' Sorrow**

Tatsuki turned back the handle of the faucet and stared silently at the water droplets that dripped to the floor as the water stopped flowing. Her damp, jet-black hair fell into her eyes, leaving trails of water creeping down her face. But even that wasn't enough to mask the mingling salty tears that trickled along her cheekbones.

She cried out and slammed her fist against the ceramic tiles of the shower. She knew she had no right to be angry with him, that what had happened had been completely out of his hands… but there was still a part of her that only desired something to blame, to find some _reason_ for the horrible tragedy.

_"You were supposed to keep her safe! Dammit, Ichigo, you made me think it all would be okay!"_

Her shoulders shook as she slid down against the wall of the shower. She sobbed and scolded herself for blaming Ichigo when she knew he was in even worse pain.

As if from some vivid nightmare, she could remember every aspect of his heartrending return. His clothes were tattered and worn and his face was covered in debris and smeared blood. Tatsuki could remember feeling her heart sink as she saw the lifeless body of her best friend lying in his arms, her arms dangling limply at her sides and her pale face stained with crimson and tears. But even worse was the expression on his face, one that would forever be engraved in her mind.

His eyebrows were knitted together as if he were in unimaginable pain and his partially opened lips quivered as if he were trying, unsuccessfully, to say something. But what had frightened her the most was his horrified, yet unfocused gaze. His bloodshot chocolate-brown eyes stared lifelessly ahead, as if he was unable to see anything in front of him but the moment of Orihime's death.

Tatsuki was unable to restrain herself from sprinting down the street to frantically cry over Orihime's body. Without a word, Ichigo laid the auburn beauty on the ground and disappeared. That was the last that anyone had seen of him.

After Rukia and the others explained everything that had happened, it came as no surprise when he didn't show at the funeral. Ichigo would never be able to face those who had cared about Orihime, not when he believed that he was the one who had taken her away from them. Tatsuki remembered that in that short moment, she'd wondered if he would ever be able to forgive himself for what happened. But she knew the answer. It would be no different than his reaction to his mother's death.

Tatsuki couldn't bear the thought of witnessing that same lost and lonely Ichigo that she'd known those six years ago. All this time she'd begun to hope that he was getting closer to finding the happiness that had died along with his mother. She knew he would never revert back to the smiling, goofy kid that she'd met when they were four, no that happy Ichigo was gone… But in spite of that, she always felt like Orihime had brought out the best in him; he smiled more and was beginning to open up, rather than isolating himself from everything with that same discouraging scowl. But all hope of him being happy again was shattered the moment he felt his own hand tighten around her throat when he lost control to his hollow. All he'd wanted was to become strong enough to protect his friends from the agony that he'd known for so long… but he was never strong enough to protect them from the darkness growing within himself.

Tatsuki shuddered, knowing that that pain was more than any one person could bear. What was he thinking now…?

_

* * *

A few days after the accident, the orange-haired shinigami pulled open the door to Urahara's shop and walked in without a word. Outside, rain clouds were beginning to gather and he knew he would have to make this quick if he were to make it before the storm hit. He'd been wandering aimlessly around town trying to clear his head, but finally decided that it was about time he went back home. He'd worried his family enough already. He found his body lying in one of the screened-in rooms, right where Urahara had put it when he first left for Hueco Mundo. He merged back with it and turned to leave without waking anyone._

_ "Not even going to say 'hi' then?" Kisuke stood against the wall of the hallway with his striped hat shadowing over his eyes. "You know, everyone's been looking for you. You should probably go down to the training grounds so they know you're still in one piece."_

_ "I'm just going home, Kisuke," Ichigo responded without so much as looking up._

_ "Well, it's up to you, but I should tell you that nobody's really in any fit state at the moment. Ms. Kuchiki, in particular, has been taking everything fairly hard. I think it'd be best if you at least tried to exchange a few words."_

_ "Tell them I'm sorry for leaving them hanging, but I can't stay here."_

_ "Suit yourself."_

_ Ichigo walked out into the small courtyard outside the store, but stopped when he heard some footsteps coming from behind him. He turned to see Rukia glowering at him as she tried to catch her breath._

_ "So you're just going to avoid everyone, is that it? You think that will make it all go away?" she snapped._

_ "Rukia, I'm not in the mood for this. I'm not dead or anything, so quit worrying about me."_

_ "Oh, so I'm just supposed to sit back while you tear yourself apart, then? Do you think Orihime would do that?"_

_ "Don't talk about her," Ichigo responded, a slight menacing tone lacing his words._

_ "She existed, Ichigo. And she's a part of this."_

_ "Just buzz off, Rukia."_

_ It was enough to set her off, and the raven-haired shinigami quickly threw a fist his way. He blocked the punch midair and knocked her hand away. "I'm trying to help you, you idiot!" she screamed. Her eyes were bloodshot with fatigue._

_ "I don't want any help."_

_ "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Ichigo!"_

_ "Well that's rich, coming from you. You damn well almost let yourself get executed because you thought I was dead."_

_ "And you had the good sense to call me an idiot! Don't you _dare_ try to play the hypocrite card with me!" Ichigo was suddenly shoved against a wall as violet eyes glared back at him. "So help me, Ichigo, I'm going to knock some sense into that moronic brain of yours!"_

_ "I already told you I don't want your help!" Ichigo spat back._

_ "And why the hell not?"_

_ "Because I took Orihime away from everyone! You, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki- there isn't a single person that hasn't been hurt by it! I promised I'd protect her, Rukia! I promised!" In a split second, his expression had changed from one of frustration to guilt-ridden agony. He continued to raise his voice- the pain in his words was unbearable. He was breaking, shattering. "I nearly ripped you guys to shreds! I-I-" _

_His shoulders shook and he covered his face with his hand, muscles completely tensed, as he drew in uneven breaths. Rukia stood speechless. There was no way to console him. Grief… depression … words like those couldn't even begin to describe the scene in front of her._

_His head jerked back up just long enough for her to catch a glimpse of his glassy, bloodshot eyes. "I KILLED HER!" he screamed. Without wasting a second he rushed past her and out of sight._

_ He could hear Rukia calling after him, but he kept running. He needed to go somewhere, anywhere. But there wasn't a single thing that didn't make him think of Orihime. Overhead, the rain was beginning to fall in large drops. He was running down the street where they had run side-by-side to rescue Rukia. He turned abruptly and started down a dark alley. _

"**I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you, Ichigo… I'm so glad that you're alright… You have such a good heart, Ichigo…"** _He tore through the alley at a dizzying pace._** "Come on then, Ichigo, join in with me!... That's what the Ichigo I know would say to her!..." **_He hit a slick spot and fell face-first onto the puddle-ridden ground. The raindrops were now pounding onto the back of his head as he staggered to his feet. _**"Just please don't let yourself get hurt anymore!... If they still believe in you, then you must have something worth believing in…"**

_Ichigo cried out as he grabbed a nearby rock and chucked it through the window of an abandoned building. His shoulders were shaking as he collapsed to his knees. He was now choking back tears and the rain plastered his fiery orange hair against his face. If this was how it was going to be all the time, he wouldn't be able to take it much longer. In some ways, it hurt worse than when his mother had died. The harshest blows came from the knowledge that he was the one who had taken her away, and that for the entire time since he'd known her, he'd taken her for granted._

_ As he slumped against a nearby dumpster, he thought about how he was never going to see her smiling at lunch with a big happy smile on her face. She wouldn't sit next to him at Urahara's center table. He wouldn't see her looking out the window during class. She wouldn't be there for him after his battles. All of it was gone. He could practically feel the emptiness growing inside him._

_ Suddenly, the back door of the building swung open, and four darkly clad thugs walked into the alley. One of them, a man with a charcoal grey beanie pulled down to his eyebrows, spotted Ichigo sitting by the dumpster._

_ "Hey, you! Did you just try to trash our place?" he snarled._

_ Ichigo ignored him and turned his head away._

_ "I asked you a question!"_

_ "Bite me," Ichigo muttered._

_ "What did you just say?" He stormed towards Ichigo and yanked him up by his shirt collar. "You got a death wish, kid?"_

_ Ichigo simply stared back at him. The man scowled and threw him to ground. Ichigo grunted as he skidded across the concrete, scraping and bruising his bare arms._

_ "Boys, show the punk why he shouldn't wander our streets at night."_

_ With hardly any time to spare, Ichigo found himself being pummeled from all angles. Fists sailed towards his face and he gasped for air as one of the men stomped on his chest. But as painful as it was, he couldn't find it in him to fight back. All he could think about was Orihime. He just wanted to see her again, to tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her._

_ His body was reaching the end of its limits and the taste of blood was strong in his mouth. Within a few minutes, he was kicked onto his stomach and found himself drifting into a welcomed state of unconsciousness._

* * *

"Ichigo… Ichigo please eat something." Yuzu and Karin stood outside the door to their older brother's room. The night before, their father had found him lying in the streets, covered in blood and bruises from a fight. They had helped in cleaning and bandaging his wounds, but after that, he had shut himself up in his room, refusing to talk or even eat.

"Ichigo, please…"

"Come on, Yuzu. Let's just leave him alone."

"B-but Karin-" the young blonde-haired girl whimpered.

"You two go downstairs and eat your dinner," Isshin said as he climbed the last few steps of the staircase. "I'm going to have a word with your brother."

The two girls nodded and headed to the kitchen while Isshin knocked lightly on the door, an act that was a rarity for him. "I'm coming in, Ichigo."

As the door creaked open, the light from the hallway flooded the front half of the room. Isshin could just barely make out the outline of Ichigo as he lay facing away from the door. "You're worrying your sisters, you know. At the very least, you could eat a little to ease their minds a bit." The boy didn't move. Isshin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I know you miss her, son, and I'm sorry you have to go through this again. When your mother di-"

"It's not the same."

Isshin stopped and stared at his son who was still lying motionless on his bed.

"It's not the same at all. I wanted to help her but I wasn't strong enough." He cried out and slammed his fist down on the bed. "What's the point in working so hard if I still can't do a damn thing right?"

"If that's how you really feel, then I've failed you as a father." Ichigo sat up and stared back at his father with fatigued eyes. "You expect too much of yourself and nothing of others. You aren't the only one involved, Ichigo. You need to snap out of it and realize that you aren't responsible for the world's problems and that you can't stop them either. Try your damndest to help those who are close to you and don't look back on things with regret. That's the son I raised."

"Well that son's been letting a lot of people down lately… I got her involved in my problems. She even said _she_ was sorry for what happened. She didn't do anything wrong! She was just trying to-"

"It sounds like she felt the same as you."

Ichigo inhaled a shaky breath as his father stood up and headed towards the door. "You couldn't bear having her worry about you, but did you ever think that she was feeling the same way? Think about what she'd say to you now…"

He closed the door again and Ichigo was swallowed back into the dark of his room. From outside, the pale moonlight was beginning to creep through a gap in between the curtains. He laid back down on his stomach and peeked up at the night sky. As he waited for sleep to take him, he couldn't help but notice how much dimmer the moon seemed tonight, sitting in the middle of the starless pitch-black sky. In his last few conscious thoughts, he sympathized with the moon, wishing the sun would shine brighter on the other side so that the moon could illuminate the town and remove the grim sensation that hung in the air.

**

* * *

A/N: **You know, sometimes I think I'm a little too mean to Ichigo in these things... But hey, at least I can promise that I'll show him some manner of happiness in the near future. :/


	13. In This New Life

**In This New Life**

"Ichigo…?" There were a few light taps at the door. "Ichigo? Are you awake? I-I made breakfast…" Yuzu stood nervously in front of her brother's room, wringing her wrists as she stared uncomfortably at the golden handle.

The door slowly opened and Ichigo stood in the doorway, looking as though he hadn't slept in weeks. The corner of his lips lifted into a meek smile. "Well, I haven't had good toast in a while…"

The young girl's grey eyes lit up and she threw her arms around her brother's waist. Ichigo's smile quickly disappeared as he watched his little sister cry into the folds of his wrinkled shirt. Grimacing, he loosened her grip and knelt down so he was looking her directly in the eyes.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and paused as he stared into her weepy eyes. "Yuzu… I've been a crappy brother, haven't I?"

"N-no, you just-"

"No, I know I have been. Just like when you were little…" He paused again, remembering how heartbroken his entire family had been after his mother's death, how much pain he put them through whenever he went off on his own. Even after all these years, he was still making the same mistakes.

"Yuzu, I promise I'm not going to put you through that again. I'm going to look out for you, alright? Just like a big brother should."

The girl nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Y-you better go downstairs before your food gets cold."

Ichigo smirked and got to his feet. "Or before Karin eats it."

His sister let out a relieved giggle and followed him down the stairs, where they found Karin sitting at the table with a knowing smile.

Isshin watched his son and daughters sitting down to breakfast together and looked back at the giant picture of his late wife. "He's growing up, Masaki. You'd be proud of him."

* * *

The first day back to school was a difficult adjustment for Ichigo. Everywhere he went, he could see people staring and muttering. It was clear that his absence and Orihime's death hadn't been taken as mere coincidence. When anyone talked to him, there was an obvious sense of discomfort, like they thought he would breakdown if they said the wrong thing. He couldn't blame them; he knew he still looked like hell from so many sleepless nights. He wished things could be more normal… but how could they be when she wasn't here anymore?

He walked into his classroom and saw Chad and Uryu standing over by the windows. Chad nodded to him and Ichigo nodded back. That was one of the things he liked about Chad; there was never a need for forced conversation.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to see you in one piece."

"Thanks for that, Uryu. I'll keep that in mind the next time you're down on your ass."

The quincy smirked and pushed his glasses further up onto his nose. Ichigo just gave a tired smile.

"Ichigo."

The orange-haired teen turned around to see Tatsuki staring up at him.

"H-hey, Tatsuki." He hadn't forgotten that things between them had been left on a bad note, and that was before he even came back…

"How are you feeling?"

"Been better…"

Tatsuki crossed her arms. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

He followed her out into the hall, half expecting to be punched in the face at any given moment. He decided to try to make amends before he was incapacitated. "Look, I'm sorry for being an ass before. I didn't want to-"

"You idiot, I'm not worried about that. I know why you cut me out. What I wanna know is if you're really okay. I know I probably didn't help things before…"

"Honestly, nothing could've made it worse…"

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Really, Tatsuki, it's okay."

The girl sighed as she looked back at his bloodshot eyes. "I'll believe that when you don't look like complete crap."

"Noted," Ichigo said with a meek smile. This was so very much like Tatsuki. She'd give him crap, but he knew it was only because she cared about him. It had always been like that between the two of them.

Suddenly there was a ruckus coming from inside the classroom. The door slammed open and was accompanied by set of quick footsteps. "Sorry, Tatsuki! I need to steal Ichigo!" Without a second to even think, the orange-haired teen was yanked backwards by his shirt collar. "What the- Dammit, Rukia!"

"Come on, there's a hollow emergency!"

"Take care of it yourself!" He yelled as she dragged him across the floor at full speed. He quickly realized she was already in her shinigami form. "And what the hell did you do with your gigai?"

"Don't worry, I'm letting Chappy take care of it. But there's a rift forming between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society." She shot around a corner, swinging Ichigo into the wall on the opposite side.

"Dammit, would you let go of me?" he roared as he clutched his bleeding nose.

Rukia pulled him out to the school grounds and grabbed his shinigami badge, smashing it against his forehead. As his soul separated from his body, Ichigo tumbled head over heels and Rukia hurled his body behind some bushes, never lessening her pace.

As he regained his footing, Ichigo called out after her. "Don't just toss my body around like that! I swear if you just broke any of my bones I'm gonna be freaking pissed!"

"Be quiet and keep up with me!" Rukia snapped over her shoulder.

The orange-haired shinigami growled and picked up his pace. Whether he liked it or not, business came first. "How's it possible for a rift to form like that?"

"We're not sure, but the hollows have been congregating in one area for awhile now. We need to stop them before they start attacking the Rukongai. If we don't get there soon the squads are going to become overwhelmed."

"Alright, I got it!"

Just up ahead stood an open gate into the Soul Society. The two shinigami charged through it and ran as fast as they could through the portal to the other side. Ichigo flinched back as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the clear blue sky. But that was the only thing that was calm about the scene before him.

Everywhere people were running and screaming as an army of large hollows smashed through buildings and sauntered after frightened souls. He could make out a few of the captains and lieutenants who were trying to fend them off. Squad Ten's captain ran by him with a trail of ice streaming out of his zanpakuto.

"Hey, Toshiro! What's going on?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!" the silver-haired captain snapped back as he slashed through another hollow. "Don't just stand there asking stupid questions!"

"R-right!"

"Ichigo, go after that group of hollows over there! I'll help these guys here!"

"Got it!" The two sped off in different directions, with Ichigo heading toward one section of the slums.

Everything was in complete chaos. There were hollows everywhere and the scent of blood hung in the air. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of young boys being chased by a bird-like hollow. He caught up to it just as it was reaching out with its talons.

"Run! Get out of here!" he called back to the boys. Just then the hollow screeched and swung its wing through the air like a blade. It sliced across Ichigo's chest and he fell face-first into the dirt. He looked over his shoulder to see the hollow going after the boys again. "Wait!"

He staggered to his feet and ran after it. "Dammit, I can't-" The hollow was closing in and he wasn't in range yet. He saw another hollow coming closer and used Getsuga Tenshou to send it flying backwards before it could get into the crowd of frantic people. Up ahead, the bird-like hollow was just an arm's length away from the smallest of the three boys. "Shit!" Suddenly the hollow was sent hurtling into one of the slum buildings.

As he got closer he could see a girl standing where the hollow had been. She wore a sky blue, knee-length yukata and had a camel scarf draped over her head like a hood. Somehow she'd managed to throw herself at the hollow and knock it off course.

Ichigo ran up and stood between her and the hollow. "You have to take those kids and get out of here!" he ordered. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell that she was trembling. "Just go!"

She hesitated, but nodded her head and ran after the boys. Instead of charging back at Ichigo, the hollow followed after the girl. "H-hey wait! Dammit!" he yelled as two smaller hollows followed suit. "What's up with these guys?"

As he raced after them, he could hear everything beginning to settle down behind him. _"Sounds like they're getting everything under control over there. I just have to take care of these guys."_ He caught up to one of the smaller hollows and quickly cleaved through its head. Up ahead, the girl and young boys ducked into a building to hide. _"Damn, they're going to get trapped in there!"_ The last of the smaller hollows swung its long tail at him, but he rolled to the side to dodge it. "You missed!" he yelled as he sliced the hollow clean in two.

He could hear a scream echo from inside the building as the last hollow rammed itself into one of the walls. The wall began crumbling in. If he waited any longer the entire building would collapse.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he cried, sending a dark wave of energy at the hollow, knocking it to the ground. Wasting no time, he quickly followed the attack with a blow from overhead, instantly killing the fallen hollow.

Panting slightly, Ichigo stood up straight and slung his zanpakuto back over his shoulder. He wasn't very used to having to chase after his enemies like that. Generally, he was the target. Wiping a smudge of blood off his cheek, he cautiously walked in through the doorway of the building. The room was dark and dank. "Hey, are you guys alright in here?" he asked as he peered around all the broken crates that littered the floor.

One of the boys whimpered. Ichigo looked over into the corner to see the girl sheltering the boys with her arms wrapped around them. "Look, it's alright now. You can come out."

All three of the boys poked their heads out to see whom it was that was talking to them. "It's one of those shinigami guys!" shrieked the smallest boy. As if on cue, all three of them wriggled out of the girl's grasp and made a mad dash for the doorway.

"Hey, I just saved you!" Ichigo called out after them, but they were already halfway down the street. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose. _"This day just keeps getting better."_

He stood up straight and walked over to where the girl was still sitting huddled in the corner. "Thanks for the help back there." When she didn't respond, he knelt down next to her. "You're not hurt, are you?" he asked as he nudged her shoulder.

She yelped and scrambled to her feet to run away, but tripped on a loose floorboard. "H-hey, are you alright?" Ichigo reached out to help her up, but froze when the girl's scarf fell to the floor.

Auburn hair cascaded onto her shoulders. "That can't… be…" The color drained completely from his face as he stared into terrified honey-brown eyes. "Orihime?"

The girl cowered. "H-how do you know my name?" she breathed.

"Don't you remember me?" There was no response. "Orihime, I'm your- I'm your friend."

"I-I… I don't know who you are…"

"Orihime, it's me, Ichigo!" His breathing was getting heavy and his heart was pounding in his chest. "You have to remember me…" he pleaded as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"P-please don't take me back there." She pulled back, looking completely frightened.

"Back where? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, but I-I don't know who you are," she whimpered as her eyes began to well with tears. Her lip quivered at he stared intently into her eyes, waiting for some sign of recognition.

"… How could you not remember?"

"I… I-I… I don't understand! Please don't make me go back!"

Ichigo stood straight, looking utterly defeated. "Orihime…"

The auburn-haired girl flinched and shook her head. "No stop!" she cried. Without wasting a breath, she turned on her heels and ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Orihime, wait!" Ichigo cried out. He didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't just watch her walk out of his life again.

Suddenly something grabbed him by his sleeve and yanked him backwards. The orange-haired shinigami whirled around to see Rukia standing beside him with a stern look on her face.

"Rukia, what are you doing? That was Orihime!"

"She doesn't remember you, Ichigo."

"Well then you go after her! We have to do _something_!"

"No, we don't," Rukia retorted. "Ichigo, she doesn't remember anything from her human life, not even the parts linked with the Soul Society. As far as she's concerned, she's just a normal soul."

Ichigo felt a numb feeling twist through his body. "But how is that… You knew?"

Rukia nodded. "To be honest, no one was even sure that she would crossover into the Soul Society given the strange circumstances of her death. But when the Research and Development Institute noticed strange readings from amassing hollows, they did a search through the corresponding areas of the Soul Society and found her wandering the streets."

"You mean all those hollows were after her?"

"Yes." Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but Rukia quickly cut him off. "I can assure you that the Soul Society will take better security measures so there isn't a repeat of this last episode. We should be grateful that they're even allowing her to continue living outside of the Seretei."

"You mean they were going to force her to stay there? Is that why she was so scared?"

Rukia tipped her head down as she crossed her arms. "When they recognized her, she was taken back to the Seretei where they tried everything to jog her memory, but it was no use. After some time, the accusations of her having an alternate life were beginning to terrify her, so it was decided that it would be best to simply let her go."

"But there has to be some way to make her remember. Something that will-"

"And what good would it do?"

Ichigo looked taken aback. "What good? Rukia, do you even realize what you're saying? This is Orihime we're talking about."

The raven-haired shinigami pursed her lips and let out a reluctant sigh. "Ichigo, I want to you follow me."

"W-wait, where?"

Rukia didn't bother responding to his question as she began flash-stepping across the building rooftops. Bewildered, but anxious to see where this was leading, Ichigo quickly followed after her. They were now entering a small square. The surrounding buildings and homes were much like any others that littered the Rukongai- dingy and riddled with cracks and holes. It was here that the people of this particular district went to trade for various items. Ichigo furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out exactly what it was that Rukia was trying to show him. Suddenly, she dropped down and disappeared from sight.

"Hey! Hey, Rukia! Wait!"

A small hand cracked across his face and knocked him down onto the tiled roof of a shabby old shop. "D-damn that hurt," he muttered as he rubbed his sore cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"Keep quiet, you idiot," Rukia hissed.

"And why is that?" he spat back.

Glaring, Rukia simply pointed down into the square. Ichigo followed her eye line and his gaze locked onto a head of radiant, streaming auburn hair.

"Orihime?" he mouthed quietly.

He watched as she walked closer and began talking to an owner of one of the shops.

The old woman gave a worried smile as she saw the girl approaching. "Good heavens, child! You look as though you've had quite the fright."

Orihime nodded meekly. "I ran into another shinigami."

"Not again! He didn't try to take you away, did he? You poor thing…"

"N-no…" She began fidgeting uncomfortably with the hem of her dress. "He told me he was a friend."

"Well that's a new one," the woman scoffed. "I hope you steered him straight and told him you didn't want to have anything to do with the Seretei."

Orihime bit her lip and looked back at the woman nervously.

"What is it, dear?"

"He- he just looked so upset when I told him I didn't know who he was."

The woman smirked and leaned back in her chair. "I'll bet that boy fancies you," she chuckled. "But what self-respecting man wouldn't?"

The young girl's cheeks became stained a bright shade of pink. "Granny!"

"I'm just fooling with you, deary," the woman said as she smiled softly. "And where would we be if we didn't have you to brighten the day?'

Orihime giggled as her cheeks grew hotter. "But that does remind me that I should probably get going now."

"That's right, those little ones get rather impatient don't they?"

Orihime nodded happily and waved goodbye. "I'll stop by again tomorrow."

"Take care of yourself, dear."

Ichigo continued staring down at her as she passed by all of the people and shops. Everyone was waving to her and asking when she'd be back. It seemed as though her smile would never leave her face. She was happy.

Ichigo leaned back from the roof's edge as a dull pain crept across his chest. He turned to Rukia who was eyeing him cautiously. "Now do you understand?"

The boy diverted his gaze.

"I know you miss her, Ichigo. But do you really want her to remember everything that happened? She has a chance to live a new life."

"Yeah…"

Rukia placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I wish there were an easier way."

The orange-haired shinigami rose to his feet and adjusted the strap of his zanpakuto. "At least she's okay, right?"

Rukia gave a sad smile. "Yeah."

"We should start heading back. Renji's probably throwing a hissy fit by no- GAH!" Without any warning, a rock came sailing for his head and sent him toppling over the edge of the roof.

"Ichigo!"

He sat up holding his hand to his now-bleeding head. "Aw hell… Can't I ever catch a break? Where'd that even come fr-AUGH!" His nose was met with yet another rock.

"Get lost, ya stupid freak!" yelled a small boy. His long silver hair was pulled back by a grey bandana and he was covered from head to toe in smudges of dirt and grass. Ichigo recognized him as one of the boys from the hollow attack.

He leapt to his feet. "What the hell is your problem?" he roared. "I didn't do anything to you, you damn brat!" Another rock clipped the tip of his ear. "You throw one more rock and I'm gonna pummel you!"

"I'd like to see you try, stupid shinigami! I can take you!" The kid held up his fists and glowered at Ichigo.

In one flashstep, the boy found himself lifted into the air by the collar of his shirt. "Hey, put me down!" He began wildly swinging his fists and kicking his feet, but he could never quite reach his target.

"I think you need a serious reality check, kid," Ichigo growled through clenched teeth. "Now I think you owe me an explanation as to why were trying to knock me out just now."

"I don't owe you anything. You were picking on Miss Orihime, so I have to beat you up. My buddies will be here soon too," the boy huffed.

"I wasn't picking on anybody. In fact I saved your sorry ass. I suggest you get lost before I start regretting that decision." The boy merely smirked. "You'd better wipe that look off your face or I'll- AUGH!" He was knocked on his back by a barrage of flying rocks.

The boy got to his feet and laughed. "I told you they were coming. We don't take crap from stupid shinigami like you, you orange-haired freak." He glanced down at Ichigo's zanpakuto and looked rather pleased with himself. "And those hollows won't either if you don't have this," he said with a mischievous grin as he grabbed the sword and took off.

"Wait! Come back here!" Ichigo tried to run after him, but was hit by another onslaught of rocks from the small group of boys that were hiding behind the old storage crates outside of the shops. When the silver-haired boy was clear out of sight, his friends quickly threw their last shots and followed suit, leaving Ichigo lying on the ground covered in cuts and bruises.

Rukia stood directly over him and shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know how you expect anyone to take you seriously when you let a group of little kids take you down like that."

"Would you shut up!" Ichigo snarled while rubbing his cheek. "I had it covered until those punks came out of nowhere. Dammit, when I get my hands on them…"

The raven-haired shinigami sighed. "Rather than planning your revenge on a group of children, how about you focus on getting your zanpakuto back?"

"But I didn't even see where they went."

"Excuse me." Both shinigami turned around to see the little elderly woman from before. "I saw what happened, and I'm awfully sorry that those boys got carried away again. You see, they don't much care for shinigami types. It's mostly because they heard about what happened with that young Inoue girl, and they really do care about her- after all she is such a sweet little thing. They probably figured they were helping her."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that," Ichigo said with a sigh.

"They've probably gone to the river. It's where they like to play."

"Really? Thanks! Rukia, I'll back in a bit," he called over his shoulder as he raced off to retrieve his stolen weapon.

Rukia could only stare at the woman with one eyebrow raised.

"I suppose you're wondering why I would send him over there."

Rukia nodded. "You know that's where she is. I thought you were trying to protect her."

"Yes, but even as happy as she is, there has always been something missing. I don't know exactly what her story is, but I can tell you that the reason she's so scared of these forgotten memories is that she knows she's lost something important. That boy… he's different."

"Inside and out."

"Don't you think he can help her?"

Rukia hesitated. Everything was telling her that this was a bad idea, that it would only end in more heartache for the both of them, but she also knew that… "They really loved each other…"

The woman gave a sad smile. "Well, we'll just have to hope that that is what makes all the difference. After all, it can't be mere coincidence that they were able to find each other again."

Rukia stared down the street. _"And it's not the first time…"_


	14. A Familiar Loss

**A Familiar Loss**

Ichigo continued running down the street towards the river that lined the edge of the Rukongai. He'd been there before on a few occasions. It was peaceful, and reminded him a lot of the river he used to sit by in Karakura Town. He used to go there in the hopes that his mother would come back, but he'd since given up on that wish. Now it was only a place where he could reflect on things in his life, a place where he could clear his mind.

He could hear voices up ahead and knew he was almost there. He could make out the voice of the antagonizing boy from earlier, but immediately reminded himself that he was just going to take back his zanpakuto and leave, as appealing as the idea of giving the boy a piece of his mind was to him.

He ran up to the plain of long grass that lined the river, peeking around a large tree to see the boys crowded around their newly acquired trophy.

"Wow, Takumi! You really got 'im!" one of the boys laughed.

"Yeah, that jerk didn't know what hit him."

"What do you think I should do with it, Koji?"

"Throw it in the river!" shouted two of the boys.

"What have you got there, Takumi?"

All of the boys jumped, with one or two of them completely falling over, while Ichigo pinned himself against the tree to make sure he couldn't be seen. Orihime had come down from one of the nearby buildings with one little girl clinging to the side of her yukata and another hopping alongside her. Ichigo noticed that the littlest girl was holding onto Orihime's camel scarf.

The silver-haired boy tried to hide the zanpakuto behind him, but its shear size made the task impossible. "We ain't doin' nothin' bad, Miss Orihime."

"T-Takumi, did you steal that?" she asked, slightly shocked.

"N-no- well, yeah- b-but it was that stupid orange-haired guy! He started callin' us names and stuff!"

Ichigo's fist clenched. _"That little punk!"_

"B-but that doesn't make it okay," Orihime said with her arms crossed, a slight pout forming on her lips. "You should know better than that."

Takumi's cheeks became dusted pink. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

She gave him a soft smile and knelt down in front of him. "You'll just have to find some way to return it to him."

"B-but those shinigami guys are scary! You said so yourself!" he protested.

Orihime bit her lip. She knew it was true, but she wasn't going to let her fears rub off on these boys. There wasn't any reason for them to be afraid too. "Well, I shouldn't be afraid of them either. So we just have to be brave, right?" she added with a triumphant fist pump.

"Uh… right…" Takumi looked sideways at his friends, who all looked just as unsure as he did.

Just then the smallest girl, her hair pulled back in short pigtails and her hand playing with the hem of her pale green yukata, tugged at Orihime's sleeve. "Can we hear a story now?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Orihime giggled. She sat down in the grass as all of the children gather next to her. "How about the one about the dragon pixies?" she asked as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

Two of the boys lay down on their stomachs with their heads propped up on their elbows, while the pigtailed girl remained very close to Orihime's side, clutching her scarf tightly in her little palm. The auburn-haired girl began describing her imaginary creatures as her young audience listened intently.

Ichigo knew that he should just leave. He was sure he'd be able to find the kid who had taken his sword again, but he wasn't sure that he could avoid scaring Orihime if he stayed much longer. But as he stood there, trying to keep his breathing quiet and wishing his heart would stop pounding inside his chest, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Just this one time, he wanted to allow himself to commit a small selfish act and let himself stay a little while longer.

He swallowed thickly and silently lifted himself up into the tree so he would be harder to spot. From there he could see her so clearly. He could see how she pouted her lips, how she laughed and flailed her arms, how her hair fell gracefully onto her shoulders and was lifted by passing breezes. As he watched intently, he found himself wanting to be closer. He wanted to see those honey-brown eyes and feel the warmth of her skin just one more time. Trying to keep with his better judgment, he tightened his grip on the tree and more he realized how much he was playing with fire by allowing himself to stay.

"Miss Orihime?"

"What is it, Yoko?"

The little brunette wound her hair around her finger nervously. "That orange-haired shinigami that Takumi was talking about before… is he like the one from your other story?"

"Which one is that?"

"The shinigami who got scary 'cause a mean guy tried hurting the princess."

Ichigo's ears perked up. Was she talking about his fight with Ulquiorra? He tried leaning forward a bit so he could hear better.

Orihime tapped her chin as she thought carefully. "Well, I guess it's kind of strange that they both have orange hair, but that was just a dream I had once. I'll bet lots of shinigami have funny hair colors. I've even seen one that had hair as red as an apple!"

The children's eyes widen in amazement after hearing this fact.

"Could they have pink hair?" asked the pigtailed girl.

"What about blue?" chimed in the shortest of the boys.

"I'll bet that red-haired guy knows the one we saw today," mused Takumi.

Orihime giggled. "Maybe, but they're probably too hot-tempered to stand each other for long." All of them began laughing and voicing thoughts for their newfound game.

"_Is she talking about Renji too?"_ The orange-haired shinigami leaned a bit closer and held his breath. _"Is she actually remembering all of that?"_ But he didn't have much longer to listen in on the storytelling. A loud cracking sound resounded through the air as the branch he was holding onto with an unknowing death grip snapped completely in two. Ichigo quickly lost his balance and toppled out of the tree. "Crap!" He tumbled through the tree's lower branches, shaking loose twigs and leaves free until he finally fell flat on his back with a harsh thud.

The group in front of him jumped to their feet, with a few of the younger children ducking behind Orihime to hide. But this proved to be a pointless effort, as the auburn-haired girl rushed over to help the fallen shinigami.

"Damn that hurt…" Ichigo muttered as he rubbed the swelling bump on the side of his head. "I can't catch a break."

"Are you alright?" Orihime squeaked.

Ichigo's eyes shot open to see familiar honey-brown orbs staring down at him. He froze, half-wishing he could just sink into the ground and disappear.

"Oh! You're bleeding!"

Sure enough, he was beginning to feel something warm trickling down the side of his face. _"Why is it always my head?"_ he wondered.

Orihime dropped to her knees and tried to help him sit up. "Y-your vision's not blurry or anything, is it?" she asked slightly panicked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, it's-" He cut off when he saw just how close her face was to his. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the warmth of her hands while once again staring into those puppy-like eyes. _"Damn, those eyes…"_

Her face lit up a bright shade of red and she quickly tried to think of something to divert his attention. "W-we need to clean those wounds." Helping him to his feet, she carefully led him down to the edge of the river. "Maki, could you please hand me my scarf?"

The pigtailed girl approached cautiously, never taking her eyes off of Ichigo. Once she had given the scarf to Orihime, she quickly darted back to where the other children were watching anxiously. Orihime bit her lip and tore a long strip off of the scarf. Over her shoulder, she could hear Maki yelp at the loss of her story time companion. "Maybe all of you should go back home and we can finish our stories tomorrow."

Maki and two of the boys hastily headed back towards the square, while the remaining few children moved a bit more hesitantly. Takumi scowled and stomped over to the teens sitting by the river, dragging Ichigo's zanpakuto behind him. He dropped it in front of Ichigo and put his hands on his hips. "If you make Miss Orihime cry again I won't be so nice," he stated flatly. "And I don't care what Granny says. You better not kiss her either, freak." With that, he marched across the grass to follow his friends, leaving both Ichigo and Orihime looking awkwardly at the ground with rose-colored cheeks.

"D-don't mind Takumi," Orihime stammered as she dipped the larger part of the scarf into the water. "He just gets carried away sometimes."

"That's what I've been told."

Ichigo was now trying to do everything he could to avoid eye contact. The initial rush he'd felt when he first saw her again had subsided a bit by now, only to be replaced by a feeling of regret. He was chastising himself for letting himself get caught up in all of this, for getting her involved again.

Orihime gingerly dabbed the scarf at his forehead to clean off the blood. "Just let me know if it hurts, okay?"

They sat silently like that for a while, with only the sound of the flowing river filling the air. The sun was beginning to set, leaving the sky a picturesque mixture of pinks and yellows. Orihime worked with a delicate touch as she cleaned and bandaged Ichigo's wounds. As she cared for the cut on his arm, Ichigo couldn't help but feel at least a little relaxed. When she wasn't looking, he would glance at her face while she worked, focused yet serene. In a way, he was glad she didn't know about her powers, because then he wouldn't be able to be this close to her. But he would never notice her occasionally glancing up at his face as he stared out onto the river, hardened and forlorn.

As she wrapped the strip of cloth around his forearm, she whispered, "Why were you in that tree?"

As quiet as her voice was, it was enough to make Ichigo jump and snap out of his daze. "Uh, well I…"

Orihime merely eyed him curiously. "I didn't scare you before, did I?"

"No…" Well, at least she wasn't accusing him of being some sort of stalker. "But… Didn't _I_ scare _you_?"

She blushed a little. "I'm- I'm really sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings…"

"Don't worry about it. I should've just left you alone," Ichigo reassured her, though there was a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Orihime tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know, you're a lot different from the other shinigami." When all Ichigo did was shrug, Orihime gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Damn, she was making _that_ face again. Ichigo exhaled heavily. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it, Orihime."

The girl felt a faint but strange sensation course through her body and, for a moment, felt a shortness of breath. "C-could you say that again?" she stammered.

"Uh… I'll be fine?" Ichigo said with one eyebrow raised.

"No, I meant my- my name." She blushed knowing how strange that must have sounded.

"Alright… Orihime."

There it was again, that same feeling. But why? Was it because of her missing memories? All this time she'd been trying to hide from everything the people in the Seretei had been telling her- so many horrifying things. But she was quickly realizing that she could never live a lie. All this time she'd known there was something missing, something important that she'd lost but couldn't name. Now, after meeting this boy, that emptiness was beginning to echo with whispers of sensations long forgotten. They were things her mind simply wouldn't let go of.

Orihime took a deep breath. She had made up her mind. If her body was still harboring these emotions despite everything else, then she'd find their rightful place in her heart, no matter what nightmares they awakened along the way.

"I-Ichigo- that was your name, right?"

"Yeah."

"You said we were friends once…?"

"Yeah." He didn't show it, but it hurt a little for her to add the word 'once' to the question.

"Then… Then I-I want you to tell me about my old life- about my human life. I know the other shinigami couldn't help me remember, but… maybe _you_ can."

Ichigo leaned forward and rested his elbow on his bent knee before he quietly mumbled, "I can't…"

"But you said we were friends, so you know a lot, don't you?"

"That's not the problem…"

"Ichigo-"

"Look, you're better off not knowing any of it. Just forget you met me and everything'll be fine."

"But… I don't want to forget you again…" she breathed.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Orihime… You've got a chance to be normal."

"I don't want to be someone I'm not. If I used to know you and all these things about the Soul Society and World of the Living, then I still want to know it all now." When Ichigo still seemed reluctant, she continued. "I know it's not going to be all good things… but I don't want to be sheltered like this."

As Ichigo watched her, he was reminded of what she had said to him back when he was fighting Ulquiorra. All she ever wanted was to be allowed to leave the sidelines and help. She was right. As much as he wanted to keep her safe, he had to stop treating her like she was so easily broken. He could comply with that one wish, couldn't he?

She was staring back at him with pleading eyes. Taking a deep breath and turning to face her, he lifted his head and asked in a low whisper, "… What do you want to know?"


	15. In the Shadows, Our Fragile Hearts Mend

**In the Shadows, Our Fragile Hearts Mend**

The sun had almost disappeared completely beyond the horizon. The sky was left a velvety midnight blue, illuminated only by the softly lit moon and stars. Ichigo watched Orihime silently as she stared out at the moon's rippling reflection, trying to think of the best way to start. He noticed she was beginning to wring her hands together in her lap; she was nervous.

"Orihime, are you sure you want to hear all of this?"

She nodded.

"You don't look very sure to me."

"Well, that's because… it's my whole life. Where do you start to learn about that?"

"Most people would start at the beginning," Ichigo responded with a hint of sarcasm. "But I'm not going to be much help for that part."

"Why not? You have to at least know something," she pouted.

Ichigo scratched his head and sighed. "Well, I know you were raised by your older brother until middle school."

"Why only until middle school?"

Ichigo eyed her cautiously before answering. "He died in a car accident…" The auburn-haired girl flinched slightly, but Ichigo went on, hoping he could soften the blow a bit. "That was actually the first time I met you, though I still didn't really know you until high school. I didn't even realize it was you until one of my friends told me."

"Did I know your friend?"

"Yeah, she- Tatsuki- was your best friend, actually. I think you guys met in middle school."

"What was she like?" Orihime asked. Ichigo couldn't help but think she looked like a curious child with the way she leaned in and looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Well, I've known her since I was four. She's probably one of the toughest people I've ever met," he added with a small grin. "She used to beat up anyone that picked on you, kinda like how she would help me out when I was little." Pointing to his hair, he added, "People don't exactly like people who are different from them. Tatsuki fought off bullies when I couldn't stand up for myself. It's kinda pathetic…"

"But you seem strong to me…" Orihime commented quietly.

"Yeah, well, I used to think I was strong too…"

Orihime eyed him with a saddened sense of curiosity. The look in his eyes suddenly seemed so distant, lost in some cheerless memory, just as it had when she saw him again. Whether he told her or not, she knew she was the subject of that memory, and she had put it upon herself to help him come to terms with it. That feeling from before- the connection and flutter of emotion- was something that far surpassed a forgotten friendship. All of it was tied together, and she wanted that feeling to become all that it had been before, even if heartache was the only way to reach it.

"You know, it's getting kind of late… If you need a place to stay…" When he didn't respond, she decided to try a different approach. "Come on, Ichigo!" she chirped with a few forced giggles. She jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"W-what are you-"

"You can't tell me about everything in one day, silly! And you need to sleep!"

"But it's not even that la-"

"You can stay with me," she beamed, pulling him along behind her and completely ignoring his protests. She pointed ahead to a small shack lying on the outskirts of the slums. "When I first came here, I found this abandoned building." Upon seeing the unsure look on the boy's face, she added nervously, "I know it's not much, but that's sort of how it is here… I'm lucky I even found this." She pushed aside the ratty curtain that served as a door and led him inside.

The inside of the shack was just as dreary as the outside. The boards that formed the walls and ceiling were splintered and broken, allowing the chill night air to freely pass through gaping holes. The air was thick with dust and the room was filled with what appeared to be broken boxes and shelves. In one corner, there was a pile of tattered cloths that were used as a makeshift bed.

"Well, this is it!" Orihime held out her arm as if she were presenting a grand prize. "Once you get used to it, it's actually very cozy!" she smiled.

Ichigo's expression softened as he looked at her. It was just like Orihime to smile even in bleak circumstances. She always looked on the bright side. This girl who deserved so much more than what she'd been given…

When the auburn-haired girl turned to face him, she could feel her cheeks flush as she saw him staring at her in the soft moonlight that filtered through the cracks in the ceiling. The heat in her face worsened when she soon realized that she was still holding onto his hand. She quickly let go and giggled nervously, despite the quiet whisperings inside asking to hold on for just a little bit longer.

"You can sleep over there," she said motioning over to the bed.

"But that's your bed, isn't it?"

"I don't mind. This area has a big crack in the ceiling, so I can see the stars."

"Orihime, you shouldn't be glad that you have holes in the roof. You could get sick."

"Oh, I never even thought of that," she replied innocently with her index finger resting thoughtfully on her chin.

Ichigo let out a defeated sigh. "Look, you just sleep in your bed and I'll stay over here." He lifted his zanpakuto off of his shoulder and set it up against the wall. As he lay down on the floor, he could hear Orihime moving around behind the crates at his back. "Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked over his shoulder as he rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He wouldn't admit it, but it was nice to be able to look at the stars, gazing quietly as he lay with his arms behind his head.

"My mind's being too noisy."

"Can you remember anything?" he asked almost cautiously.

"I wish I did… But everything you've told be so far just seems like a story."

"Yeah… I figured."

"But…" Ichigo strained his ears to hear her. "At the same time, it feels like I've heard the story before. But everything's so hazy…"

The orange-haired shinigami felt a wave of helplessness wash over him. Once again, he was only making things worse. "I wish there was a better way…" he murmured.

They sat in silence for a while as Ichigo continued staring at the sky, trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened in the past few hours. He still couldn't decide if what he was doing was the right thing. Sure, it was what she wanted and what part of him wanted too… but there was an even bigger part of him that was scared to tell her what had happened in Hueco Mundo. All he could see was the image of her face as she slipped away, so full of anguish and regret. He never wanted to see that look on her face ever again. But somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was asking him if that was the only reason.

As he lay there dreading the questions that would she would undoubtedly ask, he became unaware of his eyelids steadily drifting closed. Before he knew it, he was thrown into an uneasy slumber.

_

* * *

"Ichigo!"_

_ He could hear her screams, but it seemed like they were coming from every direction in this pitch-black abyss. Panicked, he ran straight ahead, hoping he could find the source._

_ "Ichigo, please!"_

_ "I'm coming!" he called back. "Hold on!"_

_ Suddenly, he slammed into something in front of him and fell back onto the floor. He tried to get back on his feet, but he couldn't move his arms or legs, as if he were chained to the ground. As he struggled to break free, he felt as though he'd been righted up. A bit of light started to filter in and he could see the faint silhouette of a person standing in front of him. The screams were closer now._

_ "What are you doing?" he yelled at the figure. "Can't you help her?"_

_ The figure turned to face him, and he immediately felt as if all the air were being sucked out of his lungs. In front of him was a double of himself, though his eyes were black and gold… the eyes of a hollow. His other self smirked malevolently and disappeared once again into the darkness._

_ "WAIT! HOLD ON!" Ichigo cried as he continued to try escaping his restraints. His ears were quickly filled with the reverberating sound of a blood-curdling shriek. "ORIHIME!"_

_ Without any warning, he was set free, and he quickly fell to his knees. Leaping to his feet, he whirled around trying to find where she was. "Orihime? Orihime!" His breathing was ragged as he ran through the darkness. The eerie silence became replaced by a series of disconnected echoes and murmurs._

_ "Why did you do it, Ichigo?... I needed you… Didn't you love me?... Ichigo… You promised…. Monster… I was only trying to save you… Ichigo… Hollow…"_

_ He felt like the world was spinning all around him as the echoes grew louder and louder. Ichigo looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. He couldn't breath. He sank to his knees and tried to block out the echoes as they grew steadily louder._

_ "Ichigo!"_

_ "Stop it!"_

_ "Ichigo!"_

_ "I didn't-!"_

_ "ICHIGO!"_

* * *

The orange-haired shinigami sat bolt upright, his heart pounding and his face covered in beads of sweat. His eyes darted around the room at a dizzying pace until he felt something stir beside him. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he realized that Orihime was sitting next to him with a small, ratty blanket pulled over her shoulders.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" she asked quietly, almost sounding scared as she gently placed a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"It- it was just a dream," he stammered, still trying to regain his breath. "Did I wake you?"

"N-no, I never fell asleep. I was thinking about everything and then I heard you mumbling in your sleep. You sounded like you were-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Ichigo…" She paused as her mind raced. She knew something had to be said. If she continued to avoid the subject, things would only become worse… She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Ichigo, I want you to tell me what it is that's scaring you."

He didn't move an inch, but instead stared back at her stone-faced. "Nothing's scaring me," he responded robotically.

"Why do you seem sad whenever you look at me?"

"Orihime, don't do this now."

"I don't want you to be worried about hurting me. I knew it would be hard when I first asked you to help me remember. But if you keep blaming yourself for… whatever happened to me…" She reached out and tugged on his sleeve. Outside, a roll of thunder was heard as storm clouds began to gather overhead. "I-I want you to tell me everything, even if you're scared, even if you hate me for hurting you," she whispered in a quavering voice. "I can't remember anything, but I still feel like you're supposed to be here. I want to- I just want to remember…" She was shaking slightly as small tears trickled down her cheeks. Something inside her repeated the phrase as if it were a mantra, each time adding "you" to the end in desperation. She dared not voice it.

It was agonizing to know that she was hurting him. She could see it in his eyes. But this was the only way to help him, and so she went on. "Ichigo, please tell me what happened. If there's any chance of remembering…"

"Why?"

The unexpected question left her staring at him with a numbed expression, while only the sound of rain echoed outside. But Ichigo didn't need her to say anything. He didn't _want_ her to say anything at all.

"Why do you need to remember _me_? You don't even need to say it; I can tell that's what you want. But why is this _all_ about remembering me? What if I don't want you to remember me? How the hell do you think you got here in the first place?" He could feel himself losing his composure with each uttered syllable, but he couldn't stop it. The words fell from his lips of their own accord, each bringing with it its own vengeance for being locked in silence for so long. "I was trying to forget everything until you showed up!" If he were being rational, he would realize that he was only reacting this way out of fear… but fear is rarely ever rational.

"Ichigo…"

"I don't have to tell you anything." His words were as cold as ice. Drops of rain seeped through the neglected roof and trickled down the auburn-haired girl's cheeks. When he got to his feet she could almost feel him glaring down at her in the dark. "You don't need to know anything about me. You don't _need_ me."

"Yes, I do!"

Whether she fully understood why she'd said it or not, she could tell immediately that they'd sunk in for him. Even in the shadows, she could see his hands clench into fists at his sides. That was the only warning she had before he tore through the curtain and out into the stormy night.

"Ichigo!" Orihime clamored to her feet and ran after him, but she knew there was no way she could match the speed of a shinigami. "Ichigo, please!" Her loose bangs slipped in front of her eyes and she could feel the water trickling steadily down her neck. Rain mixed continued with salty tears. Still she kept running. She couldn't lose him again. She knew that much.

He was getting further away, almost impossible to see through the curtain of rain. She forced herself to run as fast as she could. She ignored the burning in her throat and the aching in her legs. She had to catch him. She wasn't going to let him go.

"Ichigo, stop!" she cried with all the strength she had in her. There was a flash of gold, and a glowing barrier materialized up ahead, right in front of the orange-haired shinigami.

He stopped and whirled around, glancing quickly at her and then to the side. But before he could make another move, she leapt at him and sent both of their bodies careening into the rushing river.

The current was strong, tossing them around in the water that was now as black as the night sky. Orihime tried to make it up to the surface, but the water would only topple her over and send her in a different direction. The pain in her muscles grew intense as she tried to fight the force of the river. She could feel her lungs screaming for air, and for a moment, she wondered if this was how she was going to die.

But she couldn't die now, not without understanding anything. She could help him; she knew she could. But if she died helping him, what would he do? A cold feeling spread throughout her body. Death… No, not what _would_ he do… A piercing blade… Terrifying eyes… What _did_ he do?

Suddenly she felt something yank up on her arm, pulling her to the turbulent surface of the river. Spluttering water as she tried to catch her breath, she was hoisted back onto the riverbank. Something collapsed on top of her, and she realized after a few disoriented moments that it was Ichigo.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he choked out as he tried to get to his knees. "You could've died just then!" Trails of water slipped down his face and dripped off the tips of his bangs as he spoke.

"Ichigo," she whispered. "I remember that day…" She pressed her hand against the fingers that dug into the muddy ground beside her. "The day that I died."

He turned his head away, locks of orange hair plastered to his forehead in the rain. She could feel the heavy beat of his pulse. She half-expected him to try to run again, but he remained crouched over her

"You never intended to forget, did you?"

He didn't respond.

"Why won't you let go of it?"

Still facing away, his eyes drifted closed as his lips formed a firm line. "It was my fault…"

Orihime shook her head. "I know you would never will yourself to do that."

His eyelids snapped open and his eyes hardened. "_Allowing_ it to happen is just as horrible. And how could you say that when you don't even remember who I am?"

She took a moment to think about it. The faint whispers of memory showed the pain he went through when she died. In her mind she could hear the echoes of his tormented screams. She wanted so badly to take all of that away, but he was right. Without fully understanding, her words were useless. She couldn't explain the connection she felt to him.

"I just… I have this feeling…"

"Like I'm supposed to be here," he finished, remembering what she'd said earlier. He rolled onto his side and sat beside her. He paused before continuing, clenching and unclenching his fist in front of him. "You aren't the only person I've failed to protect. I lost my mother when I was little… How can I let go of any of that? When people die to protect me after I've promised to be there for them, how can I? Tell me how." His voice was sharp, but his eyes were pleading.

Still, Orihime couldn't find an answer. She wrapped her arms around him, a gesture that was quickly and forcefully returned. "Letting go isn't the same as forgetting," she breathed. "If you help me remember, I'll help you let go."

His grip loosened around her as his right hand moved to gently cup her cheek. "Orihime…" He could feel the warmth of her skin through his fingertips as raindrops ran off her cheek and down the length of his arm.

He leaned in closer, tilting his head ever so slightly. All at once, Orihime could feel her entire body moving forward. She couldn't explain all the feelings coursing through her. Something deep inside was pushing her forward; even if she'd wanted to, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. It felt so right, as if her entire life had been spent waiting for a moment like this- this moment with _him_. She could feel her lips brush against his as her eyelids fluttered closed, just before he completely closed the distance between them.

There was a flash of glimmering light emanating from her sky blue hairpins. She felt an urgency to press her lips even harder against his, throwing her arms around his neck to bring him closer, as if she would never let him go. _Ichigo…_

With that kiss, she felt a breathtaking warmth spread throughout her being. She felt at peace, a feeling that stemmed from her outreaching heart- _Ichigo… Ichigo…_ Yes, that was where he had been.

Salty sweet tears once again joined with fresh drops of rain on her glowing cheeks. She pushed lightly against his chest and pulled back to catch her breath, staring once again as if she were seeing him for the first time. "Even in this lifetime…" she breathed quietly to herself.

He gazed back at her sparkling eyes, almost incredulous that she was even looking at him with that expression that he knew so well. "Orihime…?"

She threw her arms around him once more, sobbing happily against his chest. Ichigo held her tightly against him, firmly closing his eyes as his right hand threaded through her auburn tresses.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo…" she cried.

As Orihime's sobbing wracked her body, Ichigo immediately wanted to assure her that none of this was her fault, that the blame rested with his powerlessness… but then he remembered her last words before she died. She had apologized when _he _killedher. Why? How could she possibly see any of it as her fault? It was then that he realized… she had asked herself those same questions when he apologized.

By accepting all the blame, he thought he could lessen the burden on his friends, but it had only made things worse. They'd all been creating this endless cycle of self-loathing and isolation… and that cycle was slowly, painfully, beginning to break them. It had to end.

"It wasn't your fault… It- it wasn't anyone's fault." As he forced the words to leave his lips, he felt a sudden swell of relief. He would have never thought that he could believe in them, but in this moment, as he held her close, he knew that they'd always been fighting the same demons. Neither of them could ever be blamed for what had happened; neither of them could control any of the outcomes, try as they might. All they could do was fight on. They would place their faith in one another and come to terms with the events of the past, moving towards a peaceful future. Together.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the last full chapter, but I will be including a short epilogue. Thanks again for reading and, as always, reviews are very much appreciated :)


	16. Epilogue: Our Final Meeting

**Epilogue: Our Final Meeting**

_"Go to the river… the river… the river…"_ That was all that sounded in his head. She would be there, he knew. He would continue to walk until he reached it. Days, maybe years, had passed since he'd begun.

He could see it from across the field of long grass, glimmering in the light of the setting sun. _"To the river…"_ He reached the edge and dove in. The water felt cold, but not so much that it stung his skin. It swept over him as he swam across, looking only for her.

He climbed onto shore and ran his fingers through his hair, never bothering with the wet and tattered remains of his clothes. Inhaling a deep breath, he turned down the river's edge to see a girl with long locks of auburn cascading across her shoulders. She sat quietly gazing onto the water, her arms wrapped around her slender legs. She was just as she'd been when he last saw her, albeit maybe a small bit older. Upon seeing her, the aching in his limbs subsided and he started towards her. When she caught sight of him, she leapt to her feet and ran to him, nearly knocking him to the ground when she flung her arms around him.

"You're late," she whispered as a small happy tear escaped from behind her lashes.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled gently. "I know, I'm sorry." It had been hard at times to wait a whole year to see her, but that was all that the Head Captain would allow, even after much debate. To preserve the worlds' balance he had to be patient, but he would always come to her, and she would always be there waiting. "You won't have to wait anymore. I'm here to stay, now."

Her wide honey-brown eyes shot up to him as the full meaning of his words sunk in.

Death had come for him earlier than most, but he didn't mind. His family and friends knew his death wasn't a sorrowful one, though they would miss him. He'd done more than many others have in their lifetimes, and he had finally accepted the ordeals of his past. He smiled more often- real smiles- and didn't try so hard to seclude himself. They knew he'd died happy, and it brought them a small sense of happiness as well to know what was waiting for him in his new life.

It had taken him a long time to find her this time- fate had wanted to give him one final test- but he was finally here. He kissed her lips and she stared at him with a soft smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She brushed back a stray strand of auburn and tenderly took his hand between each of her own.

"Welcome home, Ichigo."

**

* * *

A/N: **So there it is, folks. I hope you've enjoyed this story (which apparently has taken me nearly three years to finish... That's just insane O.o). Thank you to everyone who's been reading and extra thanks to those who have reviewed. It brings a bit of happiness to my day :)

On a related note, there were a couple questions posted in reviews, but since the reviewer wasn't signed in, I'll have to answer their questions here.

Heinn: That line is in reference to Ichigo crossing over far from the district where Orihime is, similar to how Kenpachi Zaraki was from District 80. I never had a particular age in mind for Ichigo's death (I thought I could leave it up to the reader's preference), but I was thinking that he would be at least in his mid-twenties.


End file.
